May I Have The Last Summer Dance?
by Miss Bunnie Chan
Summary: A pro midget dancer, and a buff strawberry meet over the summer, and turn out as a dance couple. What could possibly go wrong? IchiRuki
1. prologue

HiyoHiyo! This is my first fanfic, so plz no harshness! *bows*

And I've been having obbsessionz with whoppie piez! so thatz why I put it in the story.

(Read and you'll find out) ;)

Enjoy pyon!

* * *

**9:33 AM**

"Stop! Stop! **STOPPING**!" said Rukia's dance teacher stopping the song she was dancing to. "That was very bad dancing! Very, very, bad! What's wrong with you lately?" her teacher questioned.

Rukia sighed. "Nothing. I…..I just need to get a break from the studio for a while." She said wiping the sweat from her face with her towel. Man, was she tired.

"Oh, I see!" the dance teacher said. "Well it is Summer Break here in Karakura Town! **Go**! Have fun with your friends!" the dance teacher beamed pushing her out the door.

Rukia gave her dance teacher a soft smile, and walked out of the dance studio.

As Rukia left, she wondered to herself. _'Hmm, what's been going on with me lately?'_ she thought. _'Maybe my dance teacher is right; I should take a break from dancing. I'll call Orihime and see if I can stay over at her house or something.'_

* * *

**9:40 AM**

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Isshin yelled while knocking down his son's door.

"WHAT THE HELL, GOAT-FACE? YOU FREAKING BROKE MY DOOR!" Ichigo yelled with a scowl painted on his face.

"Hmph! That's what you get for sleeping in! You know, you should-" before Isshin finished his sentence, he was welcomed by a big punch in the face.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KNOCKING DOWN MY DOOR! AND IT'S SUMMER! I CAN SLEEP IN WHEN I WANT!" Ichigo yelled while kicking his father in the butt out into the hallway. Isshin jumped off the floor and started to rub his butt to ease the pain. He may me a doctor, but not a smart one, I can tell you that.

"Breakfast in ten!" His little sister Yuzu yelled. Ichigo and Isshin could both smell the delisous food Yuzu cooked. The smell of crispy bacon, recently cooked white rice, toasted bread, freshly brewed coffee, and many other scumpsious aromas fill the entire house.

"You lazy bums better hurry!" Karin, the total oppisite of Yuzu called out to the two crazy men upstairs. "Or else me and Yuzu will finish all of the food ourselves!"

"Ohhh! **Yummy, yummy, yummy**! Coooooming my darlings!" Isshin yelled as he quickly sprinted down the stairs, and also falling down them.

Ichigo mumbled, but got up any ways and had to face another day with his family.

'_Dammit_' he thought as he headed down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

_'Let's hope I can survive another day here.' _Ichigo thinks as he begins to start his personal Hell all over again.

* * *

**5:21 PM**

Time really flies when you're fixing a broken door. Condsidering that Ichigo was still fixing his door and he never noticed that it was almost dinner. (His dad broke the hinges, too. So he had to go buy new ones. But it still took him a while because his dad kept on "Helping" him.) "Stupid dad. I should be doing something else during the summer besides fixing my door for the hundredth time." He mumbled.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

Ichigo finished fixing the door, and looked at the caller ID on his cell phone. Ichigo sighed, but picked up the phone anyways.

"Hey." Ichigo simply said into the phone.

_"Yo, Ichigo!"_ He knew the sound of this voice. Loud and annoying, also known as Renji._ "Hey, you doin' anything this summer?"_

"Well, not really." Ichigo felt embarrassed saying that he had no plans for Summer Break. How lame does that sound?

_"Then come on to my place! I finally got enough money for a beach house! And I even have three more rooms open!"_ Renji joyfully said to his friend.

_"I was thinking of bring you, Chad, and Uyru! Come on, dude! Hot chicks, the beach, and awesome weather! It's all on me, too!" _Renji continued.

Ichigo thought for a moment. _'I guess that wouldn't hurt. Better than staying here with Goat-Face.'_

"Sure, Renji. When can I drive there?" Ichigo asked feeling a little excited.

"Just drive to my apartment today! We're all goin' together! Oh yeah! Don't forget to bring clothes for the summer, and the beach!" Renji reminded Ichigo. _"See you tommrow at noon!"_ and with that, Ichigo and Renji's conversation ended.

_'Might as well tell Dad I'm going somewhere for a while.'_ Ichigo thought as he walked down to see his dad and explained everything.

**After Explaining-Ness at the Dinner Table**

"Go ahead my son! While you're there, you find a pretty girl for you to make my grandkids with!" Isshin said with a thumbs up towards his son.

"DAD!" Karin and Yuzu yelled in unison.

"Yeah right, old man!" Ichigo said in a booming voice and left his goof-ball-of-a-father at the table. "I'm gonna go pack now."

Isshin sniffed. "My son's gonna go on a journey to be a man! I'm so proud!"

"**SHUDDUP DAD**!" Ichigo yelled from his room. With that said, Ichigo started to pack for his trip.

* * *

**6:54 PM**

**At Orihime's Apartment**

"Hey there, Rukia!" Orihime cheered as she saw her friend walking into her apartment. "Tatsuki's here too! Yay! I'll go get some snacks!" she said as she skipped to the kitchen to get a..."_snack." _Hopefully it's not like that last time she made snacks. Well, let's just say watermelons mixed with shrimp is **not **a good soup.

Tatsuki tried to forget that weird "_soup_" and welcomed Rukia with a warmful smile and wave. "Hey."

Rukia smiled. "Hi, guys. Thanks for having me over, Orihime." Rukia said while peeping into the kitchen wondering what Orihime was making today. "I really needed a break from dancing for a bit." Rukia said, while plopping down on the carpeted floor.

"Heh, I can kinda tell, Rukia. You look tired." Tatsuki smirked while handing her a glass of water. Rukia nodded and accepted the glass of water and finished it within seven seconds.

She could easily tell she was tired. Tatsuki knew she was a pro, but even she needed a break from the whole dancing bussiness.

"Well, are you doing anything this summer if you're taking a break from dancing?" Orihime said while walking in with a tray with three whoppie pies. "And here you go! I bought them yesterday at a store!" she smiled as both of her friends took one.

_'Thank God they're from a store.' _Tatsuki smiled with relief.

"Notph freally." Rukia answered with a mouthful of whoppie pie in her mouth. _'God! This is so delish!_' Rukia thought. "Why do you ask?" Rukia questioned, finishing her whoppie pie. _'Aw, no more.'_ She thought.

Orihime too finished her whoppie pie. "Well because my parents said I can bring you two to our beach house! Tatsuki said she could come! So can you? It's only for a couple of weeks!" Orihime asked Rukia with puppy dog eyes.

Rukia wiped her mouth. "Erm...sure! Why not?" She smiled as Orihime clapped joyfully.

"OK! So you guys can go pack your stuff tonight, and I'll see you guys here at 11 am! Kay?" Orihime cheered.

"Sure thing, Orihime." Tatsuki said waving goodbye.

"OK. See you tomorow." Rukia said grabbing her stuff and leaving.

_'Well won't this be fun?_' Rukia smirked as she headed outside to her car, and drove away.

* * *

**In Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo was in his room packing all of his stuff for Renji's "beach house."

_'A couple of jeans, shirts, socks, swimming trunks, a pair of shoes, toothbrush, shampoo, soap, colonge, cell phone, cell phone charger, and iPod. Hmph, guess I'm all set.'_ Ichigo thought as he closed his suitcase and set it on the floor. _'Guess all I have to do is go to sleep and go to Renji's place tomorow.' _

Ichigo glances at his clock near his bed. _9:42 PM 'I guess I should just go to sleep, and see what Renji has plans for use at his "beach house."' _With that final thought, Ichigo turned off the light, and crawled into his bed. Still wondering what Renji's "beach house" is gonna be like. Wait, now that you mention it, Renji didn't say what city, how far, or what _beach. 'Damn you, Renji.'_

* * *

**In Rukia's Room**

'Ok, all set.' Rukia thought as she closed her suitcase. She was finally done packing. Well, Orihime did say it was for a couple of weeks, so it took her a while to everything for _a couple weeks_. 'I...I think I'm gonna have fun here. So...' But Rukia was inturrupted by her brother walking in her room.

"Rukia...May I speak to you?" Byakuya asked.

"Nii-sama. Oh! Of course!" Rukia said putting her suitcase on the floor.

Her brother sat on her bed. "I just what to tell you to be safe when you're there." he said sighing. "If anything happens, you know I'm just a phone call away."

'Why is he saying this? Well it is his job to look after me. But he knows that I can take care of myself.' Rukia looked at her brother. He was serious.

"Ahem. What Byakuya is saying is to have fun and be safe." her sister, Hisana smiled. "Right, Byakuya?" she said setting her hand on his shoulder.

Byakuya smirked. She always knows what to say, better then him atleast. "Yeah. So are you gonna be ok?" He asked getting off her bed.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Rukia beamed. "I just wanted a little break. So..."

"We understand. Just be careful, and-" Byakuya was cut off.

"And remember to have fun!" Hisana beamed as she left Rukia's room with Byakuya. Byakuya slightly grinned, but followed Hisana.

"Good night." They said in unison.

"Night." Rukia simply said. She sighed and turned off the light.

As Rukia climbed onto her bed, she was wondering what awaits her tomorrow with Orihime and Tatsuki.

_'What the hell. As long as I have fun.' _Rukia grinned. and went to sleep.

Then she noticed she wasn't gonna be dancing for a while. Is that good for her too? Well, it's just a break right? So...I don't think anythings gonna be wrong with that? Right? Who knows?

'Fun_. Just focus on having fun. Just what Hisana said.' _

And Rukia fell asleep. Dreaming about the fun they're gonna have at the beach.

* * *

A/N yay! first chapter! well, prologe, but u know wat i mean! tell me what u think! no rude comments plz!

PYON! I will try and upload ASAP!

Love and Guns!


	2. Getting Ready

__

**9:18 AM**

"Rukiaa..Rukiaaa..**RUKIA!** You have one hour and fifty-two minutes left for you to get ready for your vacation with Orihime and Tatsuki!" cheered Hisana as she was shaking her sister up. Looks like she's more excited about the beach, even though she's not going, but she's happier than Rukia.

"Mhmm….." Rukia grumbled, half-awake. She slowly blinks as her vision gets clearer. _'Hisana._' She moans, "Ugh, ok, I'm gonna go get dressed. Happy?"

Hisana shoots her a soft smile. "Once you get excited that you're going." Oh, curve ball.

Once Rukia smiles, (or at least tries to) Hisana nods, and leaves to continue cooking breakfast.

Rukia wipes her eyes, and heads into the bathroom to wash her face. The icy splash of water woke her up, and dried off her face with a towel, and looks at herself in the mirror and sighed. _'Well, I guess today's the day we go to the beach.'_ She painted a small smile on her face. _'And I'm really excited.'_

She walked out and grabbed her clothes; A white sleeveless dress that comes up to her knees, and with blue waves at the bottom of the dress. She slipped it on, grabbed her suitcase, and headed down stairs.

Byakuya looks up from reading the newspaper and sees Rukia. "Morning."

She walks over to the table and sits down. "Morning, Byakuya, Hisana." She says as she slowly eats her food; Wondering what their gonna do at the beach once they get there. Oh well. All she needs to do is stay at home for a little while longer and leave.

* * *

Ichigo wakes up to hear his father yell, "**ICHIGOOOOOO**! WAKE UP MY HANDSOME SON!" His dad said as he danced around in his son's room. "Come on m'boy! Gettotta here so you can go to the beach to get me some grandbabies!" But Isshin was muffled out when he gets hit with a pillow. "OK! I'll leave you so you can get ready!" as he skipped out of the room.

_'Why couldn't he be one of the fathers who say 'no' to sex?'_ Ichigo sighs as he gets out of bed and changes into his 'Nice Vibe' shirt and wears faded jeans. _'I still have enough time. So I guess I can-' _But his thoughts where interrupted by his cell phone ringing on his desk.

Without looking at the caller ID, he yawned, "Helllo?"

_"Yo! Ichigo!" 'Renji._' Ichigo thought, because no one else would talk that loud and annoying in the morning.

"Hey. What's up?" Ichigo questioned while stretching his arms.

_"Can you come over at 11 AM? So we can go there earlier?"_

Ichigo turned around to look at his clock. 10:12 AM. Ichigo sighed. "Fine. See you later."

_"Alright! See ya!"_ And hung up the phone.

_'Gah. Screw you, Renji.' _Ichigo thought as he took his suitcase down the stairs. _'Wel, atleast I don't have to deal with Dad and his crazy comments any longer.'_ He smirked.

"OH ICHIGO! WHEN I SEE YOU LIKE THAT, IT'S LIKE YOU'RE ALREADY GOING TO COLLEGE!" Isshin, out of all people, yelled. "DON'T LEAVE YOUR DADDY!" He yelled while holding his arms out for a hug from Ichigo. '_Yah right, old man.'_ As Ichigo just hit his father upside the head with his suitcase, and landed with an 'Oof' on the floor.

"Ichigo!" he heard his sister Yuzu yell. "Dad! Come on! Let's go eat!"

"Yay!" Isshin said while bonking his son in the back of his head, and twirling to his seat at the same time.

Ichigo heads to his seat, while he shoots a scowl to his father, but still eats breakfast. _'Damn, old man.'_

* * *

**10:43 AM**

_'Hm, I guess I'll just leave now.'_ Rukia thought as she got up from her seat. "Alright! I'm going now!" Rukia called as she was getting her sandals on. "I'll talk to you soon!" She said while grabbing her keys and sprinting out the door.

"Buh-Bye, Rukia! Have fun!" Hisana yelled out the door. "I'll be calling you up sometimes too! So be prepared to tell your sister many things!" Hisana stops yelling as Byakuya whispers something into her ear. "Oh! And Byakuya says to be careful! But most importantly, to have fun!"

Rukia turned around to see Hisana and Byakuya at the door waving her goodbye. She smiled in thought, _'Atleast I know they care about me.' "_Bye!"

Rukia climbed into her red Audi, and drove off. Honking as a 'Goodbye.' She turned on the radio, and heard _"California Gurls" By Katy Perry_, playing. She scoffed. _'Well I'm in Japan, so I guess I'm not a California Gurl.' _But she still liked the song. She sang along a couple of times too.

She did a couple of lefts, rights, and came to Orihime's house. She came out of her car and knocked on Orihime's apartment door. "Orihime?"

"Rukia! You came!" Orihime greeted with a smile and big hug. She was wearing a layered top and shorts, with her hair in a ponytail.

"H-hi." Rukia choked out, considering Orihime's breast were crushing her. As soon as Orihime let go, she could breathe again.

"Oh! You got your stuff too! Come on in!" Orihime said as she clutched Rukia's hand and dragged her inside. _'Geez, talk about rough.' _Rukia sighed, but followed along.

"Tatsuki said she's driving here now. So we're gonna be leaving soon!" Orihime cheered as she released Rukia's hand. "And I also heard that there's gonna be a dance competition near us when we get there! Do you wanna enter it?" She tilted her head..

Rukia thought for a moment. "Well, it would be fun. But if I find a good enough dance partner, I guess I will." Rukia smiled. "So...what are we gonna do once we're there?"

"Ah-ha! I made a list!" Orihime said as she gave Rukia a piece of paper. "It's in no order, but it's just things that I wanna do!" Orihime said as Rukia started reading the paper.

Go to the beach

Shopping

Go clubbing

Check out cute guys

Go dancing

Get boyfriend

Have sex...

The last one kinda shocked her. "Uhm, have fun with the last one." Rukia sighed._ 'Wow..but other then that one, everything else is ok.'_

"YO! Anyone home?" Tatsuki called from the other side of the front door. Orihime rushed to the door and opened it to see Tatsuki standing there with a over sized jersey, and shorts. Orihime and Rukia both greeted Tatsuki. "So how 'bout we get ready?"

* * *

Ichigo was glad he finally got to leave. He gave his goodbyes to his sisters, beat up his dad, and drove away in his black corvette.

A few minutes later, he got to Renji's house, and noticed that Chad and Uryuu where already there. He parks and gets out of his car towards his friends, and Renji. "Hey."

"Oh, so you're finally here." Uryuu said as he pushes up his glasses.

"What do you mean? It's still 10:54!" Ichigo roared clenching his fist.

"Calm down. Let's just go." Chad calmly said.

Both men crossed their arms. "Fine." they said in unison.

"Then let's get goin!" Renji said as he was putting everything into a silver car.

Once Renji was done, they all climbed in and drove off to the beach house.

"So what's the beach called?" Uryuu questioned Renji.

"Tateyama Beach! It's also right near Tokyo!" He answered.

* * *

"Alrighty then!" Orihime cheered. "I guess we're ready! I'll drive!" She yeled while going into the drivers seat. Rukia and Tatsuki followed.

Once they were ready, they simply drove off. Rukia was looking at the GPS to see where they were going. _'I guess we're going to Tateyama Beach, and it's right near Tokyo too!_' Rukia thought.

Then Orihime thought it was too quiet, so she just turned on the radio, and started singing along.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

All that's left for them is the drive there, and then Day one of their Vacation begins...

* * *

Ok! sigh, uhm, yup. another chapter! Plz review! ^_^ oh! and btw, if u comment, (i hope u do) do u think Tatsuki should b with Renji or Chad? ANSWER PLZ

Love you all! pyon! I'll make another chapter laterz probz!


	3. Beach Houses, Cliffs, And CPR

After 2 hours of singing, yelling, almost crashing, and laughing, both cars finally got to the beach.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**Rukia**

_'Oh my God, we finally made it. I don't think I could've lasted with Orihime's singing any longer.' _she thought as she got out of the car and began taking her suitcase out of the trunk of the car. "So….Where's your family's beach house, Orihime?"

"Oh! Right over there!" she says as she points her finger to an off-white house. "Come on!"

Both Tatsuki and Rukia sighed with relief that they finally got out of the car, and followed their big-breasted friend to the house.

It looked really small on the outside, but who knows what's going to be held at the inside of the house…..hopefully no creepy food.

Rukia looked around. This was her first time at a beach house. Wait, scratch that. First time she's ever _been_ to a beach. As she continued to follow her friends, the warm sand started to flow into her sandals, almost causing her to slip. She started to look around, she sees the ocean; A blanket of water that surrounds the beach. All of a sudden she remembers something that her old dance partner, Kaien, always thought about the ocean…..And why he left her.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey! Rukia!"_

_She stops dancing. "Hmm? What is it Kaien?"_

_"Check it out!" as he shows her a piece of blue paper. "It's a contract saying I can go over seas and teach other people dancing! Can you believe it?"_

_"O-oh….uhm….yah! It sure is great!" she managed to fake a smile._

_"I just can't wait; to finally get out of this place, and see the world. Then getting to see the ocean wherever I go…..beautiful. Hey Rukia, what do you think the ocean is?"_

_The girl scratched her head. "Uhh, a big body of water?"_

_"Well, if you want the proper way of looking at it," He smirked at her, causing a light shade of pink to fall on her cheeks. "But to me, I think the ocean is a never ending adventure. It can take you everywhere, but it's also thrilling because you can never tell how the oceans going to be like; either calm, or with crashing waves! It's so exciting!"_

_Rukia smiled on the outside. But on the inside, her tears flooded everywhere. She knew he was going to leave. But she never wanted it to happen._

**_End Flashback_**

"Kaien…"

"Eh? Rukia? Aren't you coming along?" Orihime called.

"Oh! Coming! Uh, by the way, Orihime, is there anyone else who's in the beach house?"

"Well, actually…." Just before Orihime could explain, the beach house door opened with a busty women greeting the young women.

"Ah! There you girls are!"

* * *

**Ichigo**

Two things you hear when you're near the boys' car; Yelling, and car screeching.

"Dammit, Renji! You're gonna make us crash!"

"Oh don't be such a baby, Ichigo! Have some fun for once!" The red pineapple roars as you hear the screeching come to a stop. Once each boy got out of the car, whether they admit it or not, they were_ thankful_ that they are on the ground.

The smell of burning tires filled the air around them, but you could still hear Ichigo and Renji yelling about their_ "wonderful drive." _"You could've killed us in that car! Do you even have a license?"

"Well who said I needed a frickin license, carrot top?"

Sparks, and punches flew for about five minutes until Uryuu finally broke them apart." If you two are done fighting now, how about we go to the beach house?" Both oddly colored hair man scoffed, but agreed. "So where do we go then, Renji?"

"Right over there." When each of the men turned around, they were appalled to see what they were going to be staying at. A house big enough to hold each of them, but it looked like a shack mixed with a worn out shed.

"You mean this is the place we're gonna be staying at?" each guy (except Renji) asked. "I thought you said it was a beach house?"

"I never said it would be a _nice_ looking one now did I? Why don't you people stop complaining and thank me for actually bringing you guys here!" he growled. "Now do you wanna stay here or not?"

Each of them tried to ignore the fact that their shelter looked like shit, but they had to deal with it. They each grabbed their stuff and followed Renji to the _"Beach house."_ It looked decent on the inside, at least. Inside were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Probably the only downside to this is how crappy the outside of the place looks like.

Once each and every one of them where done unpacking, they all decided to go to the beach. "It's still around 1:30 PM right? So why don't we just go? We can already start the babe watching today!" Leave it to Renji to sound like a total perv, but each of them tagged along and changed into their swimming trunks.

* * *

**Rukia**

Both Tatsuki and Rukia had a blank look on their face. "Uh, Orihime, who the hell is this?" Rukia asked looking at the older woman clutching Orihime in a big hug.

"Well, this is my family friend, Rangiku! And, uh, well, this is actually **_her_** beach house….." Rukia and Tatsuki just glared at her. But what the hell, they got another friend to spend some time with.

"So how 'bout you gals unpack and we go to the beach?" Rangiku cheered as she pushed all the girls to each of their rooms. The outside of the beach house, looked just as great on the inside of the house; rooms and bathrooms for each of them, and a big kitchen and living room.

But all of them did want to go to the beach. So they did change into their bathing suits, and followed Rangiku to the beach. She wore a tan one-piece that had flower designs on it, but, erm, well, let's just say it showed a lot of skin. Orihime wore a pink two piece, but wore shorts with her. Tatsuki was wearing a blue stripped tankini, and matching bottoms. While Rukia was wearing a baby blue two piece, not to showy like Rangiku and Orihime, but just right. Once everyone was done getting ready, they headed off to the beach.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The sun was still up, and the warmth of the sun beat down on everyone at the beach. So the water was very refreshing. But the thing that mostly caught her attention, were all the hot beach boys. She wasn't really one to admit it, but they were hot. She saw some of them take a glimpse at her and her friends, and gave a few winks, and air kisses. _'This is so out of character for me. But-'_ her thoughts where interrupted as she turned around to find four men walking towards them on the beach.

One of them had glasses and wore white trunks, with a light shade of blue on the side. _'Ugh, he looks like the nerdish, bossy type.'_ Another was big, tall, and looked like a giant. _'Ok, he's gonna squish me so..'_ As you can see, Rukia likes to judge people by their cover. She looked at another guy…_'Red Pineapple.'_ was the first thing she thought when she saw the almost-shirtless man. _'He looks hot, but, the tattoos have got to go.' _Then she took a glimpse at the last one. _'Carrot Top.'_ He was tall, muscular, but not too scary looking-like the other one. But the first things that she noticed when she looked at him; Bright hair, and scowl painted on his face. _'And he doesn't look too bad. Oh well.'_ she continued to follow her friends on the beach. But she knew that at least one of those guys over there is going to ask out one of them.

* * *

**Ichigo**

Being stuck in a crappy beach house, and now being dragged around by Renji. He noticed where they where walking. Or walking towards. Four girls. "Seriously, Renji? You're gonna ask one of those girls out?"

"Hell yah!" he chuckled as he slapped Ichigo on his back. "But I don't know which one! All of them are smokin hot! But either the short raven haired girl, or the sexy strawberry blond in the one-piece."

_'Pervert.'_ But know that Ichigo actually takes the time to look at them, they are kinda hot. Mostly the short midget._ 'Woah, what? No way am I falling head over heels like Renji.' _But with that thought pushed aside, he still continued to walk with them.

The closer he got to her, the more his heart started to pound, the more his hands began to sweat. But he knew that Renji liked her, but he would probably not even get a chance with her. But might as well follow just to see him fail at this.

His train of thought stopped as he noticed that Renji was already talking to the girls. More like Ichigo failed right there.

He noticed that Uryuu was talking to the red head, Chad was having small talk with the girl with the tomboy haircut, and Renji was chatting away with the midget and the busty girl.

He also notice that the short one had an annoyed look on her face, unlike the others. So that's when she decided to back away from Renji and talk to him.

"Hey, Strawberry?" she teased.

"Yo, Midget, the names Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ok then, Ichigo, the names Rukia Kuchiki." she said confidently as she held out her hand for a handshake. But once Ichigo tried to shake her hand, she gripped on to it to make the blood stop flowing in his hands, and finally released it.

"Dammit! What the hell, Midget?" he roared. 'Damn, she may be short, but she's strong.'

"I thought I told you that my names Rukia you idiot!" she yelled back.

The two continued fighting until Orihime cut into the conversation. "Er, Rukia, let's go now!" she said tugging at her arm pushing her away from Ichigo. _'What the hell is this girls problem? Our fight was actually fun.'

* * *

_

**Rukia**_  
_

"Oh, uh, sure, Orihime. Let's go Tatsuki and Rangiku."

"Aw, come on, ladies!" Renji pleaded. "Can't ya stay a lil longer? Come on Ran, I thought you said you were gonna go cliff diving with me over there?" he pointed at the tall cliff right where the sand of the beach ends. "Or are you just chicken?" he challenged.

'Chicken?' Rangiku thought. 'Hell no is he getting away with that.' She put her hands on her hips. "Fine then, I'll see you and your gang tonight over there at 10 PM. Got it?" Renji nodded his head, not caring what his pals said about it.

"Kay. See you then!" and waved off with her friends.

"Hey Rangiku, you really wanna go cliff diving?" asked Tatsuki with a worried look on her face.

"Hells no! All I wanna do is to see him again! Admit it, all of you fell head over heels for those men!" she winked. But before anyone else said anything, she said, "Alright then! So we're gonna see 'em tonight! But how 'bout we get some grub and clean up?"

_'Geez, more bossy-ness.'_ But she was happy. She got to see Ichi-Berry again. She suddenly felt like she was happy again when she thought of that name.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**Ichigo**

"WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOO!" Renji screamed as the walked back to the beach house. "Told you this will all work out! Now we got some hot dates tonight! But dude!" he looked at Ichigo. "Why did you take the short cutie?"

Chad and Uryuu's eyes widened. "Ichigo...was with her? I won't believe it."

"Will you guys shut the hell up!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**9:54 PM**

**Ichigo  
**

"Well, you boys made it." Rangiku said standing at the top of the cliff with her friends behind her. It was really windy, so their hair where all blowing with the wind. Which made each guy think they looked amazing.

"Well I said we would be, didn't I?" Renji teased. "So are you gonna dive, or what?"

"Depends. Are You?" Renji and Rangiku's conversation lasted for about ten minutes. So everyone just decided to chat.

Ichigo noticed Rukia was standing right at the edge looking at the moon. _'Damn, even with just the moonlight shining on her, she look great.'_ He snapped back to reality and started to chat with her too. But Renji also tried to flirt with Rukia. So it wasn't really a good conversation. But then he left because he kept on daring Rangiku to jump with him. So Rukia and Ichigo tried their best to stay away from them, which lead them to the very edge of the cliff.

But as Renji attempted to push Rangiku, she shoved Rukia, causing her to fall down the cliff. Everyone gasped and stared wide eyed. Ichigo's heart stopped.

"Don't worry I'll-" but Renji was beat by Ichigo who already jumped down the cliff.

"RUKIAAAAA!"

* * *

**Rukia**

She was breathless. Once she felt her feet release from the ground, her world was filled with coldness. The only thing she could do was scream. But she noticed a certain strawberry falling right above her. ''Ichigo...'' she thought aloud as she tried to reach her hand out to his. Only a few seconds took her to notice how close the water is to her. But as soon as she felt the cold liquid touch her, she already started to crash within the waves. She tried to push away, and rise above, but the current was pushing her away from everything else. She tried to yell, but you couldn't hear anything. Her sight started to blur, sound was muffled by all of the water, and her mind began to go blank...But something grabbed her hand...and pulled her above the water.

* * *

**Ichigo**

He gasped once he got out of the water. It may be summer, but at night is was really brisk, and the water was freezing. But Ichigo held Rukia close keeping her above the water, and began to swim towards the shore.

Everyone was already at the beach and off the cliff by the time he got on the sand. He set her down gently and took a moment to catch his breath. Everyone surrounded them, saying "Rukia! Wake up!", "Oh My GOD!", "I'm so sorry!", "Ichigo! Are you ok, too?", or "What have I done?"

He turned around to look at Rukia. Not breathing. Ichigo knew only one thing to do to save her...CPR...

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG! sigh, yah, well it's like 2 in the morning where I am, and I just finished this chappie! And im sowe that its long and whatnot! *Bowz* But thank you for reading! And thank you to the people who favorited this, put it on their 'alerts' and reviewed!**

**So Plz R/R plz! Love you all! and good night for now pyon!**


	4. A Sunset Dance

**A/N: ok, this time it's pretty much midnight right now where I am, but oh well! **

**R/R plz! And thank you very much to the people who reviewed, subscribed, read, and favorited this story! **

***Throws a party*I love you!**

**Also, in one part of the story, I was listening to the song(s) _Everything_, and _Always on my Mind _both by_ Michael Buble_. If you listen to it, I think it kinda matches with the scene! I prefer _Always on my Mind_ ^_^" (Don't worry, I'll tell you when to start the music.)  
**

** Anyways, on word with the story! pyon!**

**

* * *

**

**Rukia**

_'Kia...'_

_'Rukia…...'_

_'RUKIA…...'_

Her name echoed through her mind. But then she started to notice that someone was calling her name. Her hearing started to come back as she continued to hear the call of her name. Her mind also started to clear up.

All of a sudden she started to cough up water from her mouth, and her sight stopped blurring, and saw Ichigo right above staring at her; which startled her a bit.

"Hey, are you-"PUNCH! Ichigo was welcomed with a punch from Rukia right in the face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He asked with his hand covering his face, embarrassed if he found out that he had a black eye from a girl he just saved.

"It was a reflex, Dumbass! How about you don't scare a girl half to death when she gains consciousness!" She may have been really tired and scared, but she was having too much fun making fun of him.

"OH MY GOD, RUKIA! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH YOU!" Rangiku yelled as she started to hug Rukia tightly; Same with Tatsuki and Orihime. "Oh we're so glad you're alive! You scared us!"

"It's ok, Ran. And I'm sorry." She tried not to stutter when she spoke, but damn, was it cold! Her clothes were soaking wet, and her skin was paler then what she originally looks like, with her cheeks bright red. But the drops of water glistened with the moonlight. Same with Ichigo.

She brushed the sand off her and walked over to Ichigo. "Uh, well, thanks for saving me…." she looked down her cheeks getting brighter, but not because she was cold.

"Hey, it was no problem." he removed his hand from his face. (Thankfully with no black eye) "Are you alright?"

She could tell he was equally as cold, considering that he was the one that jumped in after her. His bright orange hair almost matched his amber eyes when they were wet, and his shirt clung tightly to his torso; showing a well built six-pack.

He may be stubborn, but boy was he a gentleman, and a darn good looking one too. "I'm fine…uh, see you later, I guess." She walked back to the beach house with her friends, and tried to piece together what has just happened. Did she actually blush when she talked to him?

No…There's no way that happened. She's just cold. She repeats that over and over to herself. But she knows, she's just in _complete denial_.

* * *

**Ichigo**

"DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY HAD MOUTH-TO-MOUTH CONTACT WITH HER!" Renji yelled as they were walking back to the house. "I even said I was going to save her!"

"Well why didn't you then?" Ichigo screamed, equally as loud as he was hugging himself, trying to stay warm. "All you did was stand there!"

"Will you two just shut up already?" Uryuu stated. He pushed up his glasses, "The good thing's that Rukia's safe and sound, thanks to Ichigo and his CPR."

Chad nodded in agreement.

He was right. It was thanks to him. If he wasn't there, she would've been dead. It's not like he saved her because he liked her or anything….at least he thinks he didn't. "Will you quit talking about that? So I saved her life, so what?"

"Hmph. Whatever dude. I just can't believe you did that. C'mon, I tired."

They finally reached the house; which somehow felt like it was miles away from where they were standing.. But thankfully they got home safely.

None of the men spoke to each other as they began to walk inside and enter their rooms getting ready to go to sleep.

Except for Ichigo.

He laid on his bed wondering what happened with Rukia. He saved her life right? But, doesn't know why giving some girl CPR was making him nervous just thinking about it. But he couldn't forget how her lips felt. The tips of his fingers touched his lips thinking about it.

Her lips. How soft they were, and how cold they were because of the could even slightly taste minty toothpaste. He could describe how it felt. He couldn't forget.

Its not like it was a kiss or anything. Just that their...lips touched...

* * *

**Rukia**

"Ohhhh! Rukia just got kissed!" Rangiku squealed. "And who knew it would be from a boy like him?" Rangiku couldn't help it. While they were walking home, she wouldn't stop making so many comments, and fangirl moments. She was just excited that her new friend got kissed and saved from a hot guy from the beach.

"Now, now, Rangiku. It was actually CPR. But with tongue." Tatsuki teased.

"Oh will you two shut the hell up?" shouted Rukia. Her face went from a pale color, to bright pink. But she noticed how Orihime wasn't saying anything. She tried to keep her cool for a moment to talk to her. "Hey, are you ok, Orihime? You've been pretty quiet."

"Oh! Nothing's wrong!" she lied.

"Aw c'mon! Then why don't you wanna help us making fun of Rukia and her future boyfriend?" the two other girls teased as they high-fived each other.

"I said shut up!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

All of the girls changed and where ready to sleep. Rukia was so glad that she finally got to change into dry clothes. While she was brushing her hair, her cell phone started to ring.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

She cleared her throat. "Hello?"

_"RUKIA!"_

She jumped a bit when she heard her name being yelled through on the other line. "H-Hisana?"

_"Mhm! How are you? Did you see any cute boys at the beach already?" _

"Well-"

_"You did? Tell me all about him! Is he jock? Emo?"_ She sounded excited. **Too** excited.

"Actually, I-" she was cut off again.

_"Is he from here? Or is he from some other town?"_

"Hisana! Can I say-" before she could say anything else, she heard what sounded like Byakuya, mumble something to Hisana on the other line. "Hisana?"

_"Rukia, I'm sorry. I have to go now. Byakuya won't let me talk right now. I guess I woke him up..." _She laughed nervously. _"I'll call you soon, ok?"_

She smiled. "Sure. Good night."

_"Remember to be safe! Love you!"_

_'Be safe? Did she seriously say that? Oh well.'_ She turned off her light and plopped onto the bed. Today sure was crazy.

She met Rangiku, and a couple of guys, she went _"Cliff Diving,"_ and got saved by Ichigo by giver her CPR...the last one was kind of a shocker to everyone including herself. Her heart started to beat faster just by thinking of it...thinking about him.

Rukia's mind started to trail off in thoughts of Ichigo. The way his hair looks. How stubborn he is. And how good it felt when his lips touched hers. She blushed madly, and tried to cool down when she heard a knock on the door. "R-Rukia?" Orihime. "Are you still awake?"

Climbing out of her bed, she answered. "Yeah." She opened the door. "Are you ok, Orihime? Something wrong?" Orihime entered her room.

She sighed. "Uh, Rukia? Do...Do you like Ichigo?"

That questioned made her mind jumble. "W-Wha-What do you mean, Orihime? I don't...know..." She shook her head. "Do you?"

It was Orihime's turn to start blushing. But simply answered. "Yes." She looked down. "So, if you think you don't, can I have him?"She treats men like if their some toy she has to have.

"Well, I don't know. Like I said, I don't know if I like him or not." Wait, so does that mean she's admitting that she might have feelings for Ichigo? Who knows? Is she just blind? All of these questions where inside her mind until Orihime began to leave.

"Just to let you know, Rukia, I won't give up on him..." and slams the door.

Rukia turns off the light and returns to bed. 'Well. Talk about PMSing.' Then fell asleep. Wondering what all_ that_ was about.

**zzz**

** zzzz**

** zzzzz**

** zzzzzz**

** zzzzzzz**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**10:22 AM **

Stretching her arms and yawning. The big windows in the house completely reveled the sun shining down into Rukia's room. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the kitchen and everyone greeted her.

"Morning Ru-Ru!" Rangiku welcomed as she gave her a good morning hug.

'Ru-Ru? What kind of nickname is that?' "Morning, Ran. Hey everyone."

Orihime and Tatsuki waved hello. And Orihime acted as if nothing happened last night. "Morning!"

Everyone decided to eat breakfast, until Rangiku wanted to go to the beach again. "Let's go! Maybe Rukia can have a little more mouth-to-mouth time with Ichigo too!" she winked as Rukia gave her a "Shut the hell up!" glare.

But everyone of them knew that it would be fun. So they decided to go back to the beach anyways..

But Rukia decided _not_ to swim this time, and they all headed outside.

Rukia's began to get a little excited. She wanted to see those boys again. She wanted to see _him._

* * *

**Ichigo**

"YO! RISE AND SHINE DUMB ASS!" Renji yelled as he practicly knocked down Ichigo's door. Just like his father.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DON'T GO AROUND KNOCKING DOWN PEOPLES' DOORS AS YOU PLEASE!" he angrily roared.

"Oh whatever, dude! Come on! We're gonna leave without you!" he said as he walked out the door. "We even might see those girls again." He snickered.

Ichigo's heart started to race. But why? (Ugh, so many questions.) But he decided to get dressed.

He took off his pajamas and put on shorts and left his shirt unbuttoned and left with his friends.

He noticed Chad was holding a vollyball. "Hey, we're gonna play Vollyball?"

"No, duh." Uryuu replied dully.

"And we're gonna make a bet with those girls."

Everyone had a questioned look on their face. "What do you mean, dumb ass?"

"I mean, we're gonna make a bet with 'em by playing Vollyball. And if they lose, their gonna go on a date with us tomorrow." Renji smiled. "Good plan, eh?"

Ichigo laughed. "Well at least we know we use your brain for something! But what if they win?"

But Ichigo's question was left unanswered as Uryuu began to talk.

"And speaking of the girls, there they are now." He pointed out.

Renji grew a smile. "Just in time." they continued to follow Renji.

'What are we? We look like those bad ass groups on soap operas.' he thought.

* * *

**(Ok, this really isn't Ichigo's or Rukia's POV by the way)**

"Hey, ladies!" The Red Pineapple yelled to the four girls.

_'Way to be smooth and settle, Renji...'_ Thought the strawberry.

Rangiku stood up from tanning. "Well lookie here, it's Renji and his gang!"

"What do you have something to say about it?" Renji challenged.

Orihime wasn't paying any attention to the two fighting/flirting with each other. Her eyes where set on the boy with glasses, and Ichigo. Trying to debate which one is cuter then the other one.

But just as she was going to Ichigo, he already left where he was standing and walked over to Rukia. She stomped off, and decided to chat with Uryuu.

"Hey, Rukia. You feeling ok?" Ichigo greeted with a soft smile.

Wait, a smile? Well that's the first.

Rukia's eyes shimmered. "Oh, I'm fine thanks to you. Are you ok? Or did you go home crying?" She teased.

"Yes, I was that terrified by cold water." He replied sarcastically as he placed one hand on her head. "Damn, you're short!" He snickered.

Her face grew red with anger. "I'm not short! I'm just petite!" She rose her hands in frustration. But then she got an idea. "Well look who's talking! You're the giant strawberry?"

Ichigo was just about to throw another come back, but heard Tatsuki and Renji arguing. "Hell yeah we can beat you!" Renji yelled as sparks flew between him and the girl. Renji was having fun pushing this girl's buttons.

"No way, stupid! Rukia come on!" she called as Rukia slightly ran towards her friends.

'Aw. It was getting fun.' Rukia thought in disappointment.

Tatsuki broke her thoughts. "Ok, we're gonna have to beat these guys." They all huddled to one side. "'Cos if we don't, we might have to go on a date with them."

Rangiku jumped up. "Well then, why don't we just lose on purpose! I think it would be fun to go on a date with them!" Orihime and her clapped in agreement.

Rukia didn't want to admit it, but she agreed with them too.

"No! I just wanna see their faces when we kick their asses! Now who's with me?" Tatsuki held her hand out. All of the other girls piled their hands on top, and agreed.

But secretly, Orihime and Rangiku were going to _'Play the game._' Maybe with Rukia, too.

The boys' also had the same agreement. But they wanted to win and see the stupid looks on their faces when they lose. They also just wanted to win so they could go on a date with them tomorrow.

They, as in mostly Renji. But the rest of them secretly agreed.

The game began, and Chad was ball bounced over the net a couple of times, but as Rukia spiked it, it hit Ichigo **smack** in the face.

_'This is gonna be a long game.'_ Each and everyone of them thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Score: 8-8**

Both teams were tied, and was on the final round. Whoever won this final round, would be the winner.

The girls' team was serving, and everyone including the boys, were a bit tired. Well, except for Rangiku, who was _"playing."_

Rukia wiped the drips of sweat from her forehead, and noticed it was Ichigo's turn to serve.

She watched him as he tossed the ball and hit it above the net. Even though he looks sweaty, he still looks great-WHOA! She stopped her thought and returned to reality, and to the game.

Tatsuki returned the ball to the other side, Chad hit it back, and it headed toward Rangiku.

Her eyes flashed, as she faked, "Oh no! It's going to hit me!" Smirking she ran away and let the ball hit the ground.

Renji smiled. "Yes! We win!" He walked over to Tatsuki. "Well I guess that means you guys will be going out with us tomorrow for dinner, right?" he cleverly remarked.

Tatsuki frowned. "Fine. What time?" She mumbled.

"Five-thirty."

"OK! See you tomorrow at five-thirty then!" Rangiku yelled as she pulled her friends back to the house.

"YESSS!" Renji cheered. The rest of them stared in silence. "Aw, c'mon, at least we are going to have some _pleasurably company_, right?"

"Well since you're so smart," Uryuu said. "Where are we taking the ladies for dinner tomorrow?"

"You'll find out!"

* * *

**6:03 PM**

**Rukia**

After the game, her and her friends have been resting, while Rangiku was having trouble figuring out what she's going to wear tomorrow for dinner.

"Oh!" Orihime's face brightened. "I have an idea! How about we go shopping tomorrow!"

Tatsuki and Rukia groaned. "Ah, I'm gonna go for a walk." The petite girl said as she opened the door.

"Do you want some company, Rukia?" One of her friends called.

"No. I'm fine." She closed the door behind her and noticed in front of her the sunset; beautifully painted onto the sky.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began walking closer towards the water. The roar of the waves and slight air brushing against her was very soothing. She lightly smiled, and heard her name.

"Rukia?"

* * *

**(Again, not Ichigo's or Rukia's POV)**

_"Rukia?"_

She opened her eyes to see Ichigo standing about a yard away from her with a questioned look. "Oh, hey, Ichi-Berry." She giggled.

_'Ichi-Berry? Ugh, how lame...'_ He ignored the fact that he called her that and sat down on the sand. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He looked at the sunset. Right on the horizon was the middle of the sun, surrounded by the color orange. Now that you think of it, his hair kinda blended in with the sky.

She sat down next to him. "Yeah..." She looked down and sighed.

Ichigo put his elbows on his knees. "You ok? You look depressed, or worried about something?" He was the one worried about her.

"Well, I guess it's just that, I used to dance...Well, still do. But, lately, I can't dance anymore..." Why is she telling him this? She only knew him for about two days. But, for some reason, talking to him was so...so...easy.

Ichigo scoffed. "That's the reason? Well that's stupid."

"What do you mean it's stupid?" she yelled. "Its extremely important to me!" She didn't really want to tell him that it was all about her dance partner, Kaien, leaving her.

Ichigo shot her a quick look. "Then if its so important, why aren't you trying to dance like how you used to?"

His words echoed through Rukia's mind. "Well what would you know?" She questioned. He knew nothing. Nothing at all.

***Start Music***

He stood up and grabbed her hand in his, and put his hand on her waist. "Fine. I'll show you." He didn't dance, but he knows how to. And he wanted to do _anything_ to make Rukia feel better.

She blushed madly as she nodded and put her other hand on his shoulder. It was a bit hard, but it worked some how. "But wait, there's no music to dance to."

The strawberry only smirked. "Whoever said there had to be music to do something you love with another person?"

Again, she could feel her cheeks begin to burn, and just looked into his eyes as they started to dance slowly.

First starting to sway forward and back, and further in, she did some spins.

The dress that she was wearing was slowly flowing by each movement she made. It made her feel so free.

She was dancing. Dancing the way she used to. Like how she did with Kaien, but with Ichigo. Slowly, but passionate. With eyes locked onto the others.

She smiled. She liked dancing with Ichigo. It made her feel...Complete. That empty hole in her heart, finally filled.

Thanks to _him_...Thanks to a boy she only knew for two days...Thanks to _Ichigo_...

In the end, both one of their arms extended, hands still holding, and Ichigo pulled her into his arms and chest. With Rukia completely tangled in Ichigo's arms both of their hands holding the others.

Staring into each others eyes, he let his arms fall. "Can you dance now?" he gently smiled.

She looked up at him, barely blushing. "I can now..." _'But with you... I dance better...'_ she finished her sentence in her head. She couldn't tell him that. "Thank you, Ichigo." She thought aloud not knowing it.

"Hmph." he laughed. "No prob, midget." He broke the moment, and began walking off. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. And it's not 'Midget!' Its_ Rukia_, Ichi-Berry!" She yelled at him, but not with anger, but with happiness.

He chuckled a bit and turned around to look back at Rukia. "Ok, Rukia! Then it's not 'Ichi-Berry!' It's _Ichigo!_"

After they were done_ yelling_ at each other about their names, both of them continued to walk back to their houses. Extremely happy.

Neither of them knowing _who_ just saw what happened.

* * *

**Rukia**

Before she could enter the house, she was stopped by Orihime. "Rukia."

"Orihime."

"I thought you said you didn't like Ichigo?" she said coldly.

"I didn't say I never liked him, I said I don't know." She replied back, with a dagger glare at Orihime.

"Then why did I just see you with him alone on the beach?" she questioned.

"We were just talking-Wait, how did you know that?" '_Was she spying on us or something?'_

"It's none of your bussiness! Just what were you doing with him?" she asked nearly crying.

Rukia fell silent for a moment and slowly answered. "We were just talking, Orihime."

"Fine then. But like I said, I won't give up." Orihime left and walked back inside, as Rukia continued to walk to her room also.

She locked the door as soon as she got inside her room. She's never seen Orihime like this about a guy. Never. So why now? What's so different?

More questions continue to fill Rukia's mind. But one question she's mainly worried about:

_'Do I love Ichigo Kurosaki?'_

Who knows? The question might get answered tomorrow at dinner with them. Dinner with _Ichigo..._

Now all she has to do is wait...

* * *

**Ichigo**

He couldn't forget it. The way she felt in his arms, how her eyes looked, how small her hand felt in his, how she looked in general. She looked like an angel dancing with him.

His heart raced, and he began to get excited just thinking about her. Now he gets to see her tomorrow at dinner just because of Renji's stupid bet.

He made a mental note reminding him to thank him later...

He noticed when he entered the beach house no one was in the kitchen, or dinning room. 'Hm, I guess they ate without me.' He locked the door and walked over to the refrigerator to see what was eatable in it.

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"I'll get it." Ichigo called out as he closed the refrigerator door. "Ye-"

But Ichigo was cut off by Orihime kissing him. Her breast pressing closely to his torso causing him to blush, and get his mind all mixed up in different thoughts..

"I'm better then Rukia..."

* * *

**A/N Cliff Hanger! XD sorry this took a while! I wasnt feeling well for a while...T.T**

**But anyways...yah, im not a fan of IchiHime, but I thought it would add some drama! Gomen if you don't like it! . (Don't worry, IchiRuki fluff will go over board soon ^_~)**

**So R/R and I'll try and upload ASAP again! ^_^" Hopefully I don't die! T.T **

**Pyon!**


	5. Dinner Fever

**A/N GOMEN! I'm so sorry about the whole IchiHime in the last chappie T.T (To be totally honest, I hope she falls down a hole and dies…)**

**Soooooo….. I totally agree with the people who said rude comments about her. (Hopefully none towards me! :( )**

**Extra note: I'm going to be going back to school again, but will try and continue to upload at what not! Maybe I'll just type it at school too! *Sneaky Devil Laugh Here* :)**

**But trust me! I hope your gonna be happy once you read how Ichigo reacts in the story!**

**Anywho, onward with the story!**

**Pyon!

* * *

**

**Ichigo**

_"I'm better then Rukia…."_

Orihime's words continue to roam around in his mind continuously, as she kisses him. Clutching his shirt tightly, deepening the kiss more….up to the point where Ichigo couldn't take it and pushed the girl away from him, breathing heavily.

Never in his life has he hurt a girl like that. _Never_. So why now? But, it was pretty mush sexual harassment, right?

She lies on the ground glaring up at the strawberry. His eyes locked onto her, with only his glare to pierce her heart painfully. She finally spoke.

She looked down into her lap shouting at him."Why?"

Ichigo looked at the girl dumbfounded. "Why what?" He wiped his mouth with his hand and tried to keep his temper, though he's barely succeeding with his eyes and heart burning with rage towards the girl.

"Why her?" She bursts to tears. "Why Rukia? Is she better then me?"

A girl he just met about two or three days ago, is crying over him. Crying, because she thought that he liked Rukia. He does…..doesn't he? He still doesn't know…And calmly replied. "I never said I liked her, but that doesn't mean that I automatically have to start liking you…."

His words where calm and cold, but injured Orihime's heart like billions of daggers plunging themselves into her heart.

Her tears began falling quicker then ever. It was love at first sight. She liked Ichigo…no...She_ loved_ him. But he didn't return the love in any way.

Yet she still won't give up. Though she's heart broken, she's now satisfied that she kissed him before Rukia…but still won't hand him to her that easily.

She got up from the floor, and began to dust off the sand clinging to her clothes. She tried not to look at him with her bloodshot eyes, and walked away with no comment. _'I will have you….'_

As soon as she left, Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "OK? That was a bit disturbing."

_**z**_

_**zz**_

_**zzz**_

**_zzzz_

* * *

**

**The next day**

**Rukia**

She was getting antsier as she watches time go closer to 5:30 PM. But why is she so excited? It's only 12:22 PM still. But that's still a few more hours until her and her other friends leave to go to see the boys for dinner.

But now that you mention it, they didn't say where they where going to be eating at? A bar? A fancy restaurant? Her heart began to race just wondering about those things. But why? She wasn't hungry or anything. More likely, hungry for a certain strawberry.

"OK ladies! Let's hit the mall!" Rangiku cheered. "Yay, shopping time!" She clapped.

Normally, Orihime would jump around in circles with joy. Although she was simply nodding her head to Rangiku's decision.

Out of curiosity, Rukia asked, "Oi, Orihime, are you ok?"

Orihime's expression didn't change. "I'm fine…"_ 'She's lying.'_ "Let's go, Tatsuki and Rangiku are going to leave without us!" She faked a smile, and followed.

_'What the hell is up with her?'_ But ignored the fact, and tagged along.

**At the mall**

Rukia has been to malls. But none like this one.

There was no roof above them, just glass windows shielding the entire building, and having stores fill every corner of the mall, except for the bathrooms, and the food court. Thankfully, it wasn't one of those busy mall days.

Tatsuki was the first to speak once they got there. "So what are we doing here, Ran?"

"Shopping!"

"Figured as much. But shopping for what?"

"Silly, Tatsuki! Shopping for the dinner date tonight with the sexy boys!" "She jumped with joy, and grabbed her friends hands and dragged them into a fancy dress store. _Sexy?_ Now, that was an odd word to use describing them. "Now let's begin choosing our dresses!"

Everyone knew, once Rangiku puts her mind on shopping, you couldn't stop her. So there was no use in fighting, and they all continued to brush through all of the dresses.

After about fifteen minutes, each of the girls had about three to four dresses they narrowed down to, and all headed into the dressing rooms and decided on the dress that their going to be wearing tonight.

Though Rukia doesn't comprehend. They didn't even say if it was going to be a fancy dinner or not. Hell, for all she knows, those guys could bring them to '_Applebee's_' or something.

Fancy or not, she was eager to go see them. To see Ichigo.

* * *

**Ichigo**

"Gah, what happened last night was completely horrible. It was like a dreadful dream or something." He lays his hand over his head and yawns. "I hope it was a terrible dream. Cos that was the worst one yet!" he stated.

It still may be 12 PM, but what happened that night, kept him awake and wondering for a while. _'I hope she's gotten over me already._' Then heading down the hallway to drink some coffee, continuing to wonder what happened with him and Orihime.

As always, Renji breaks his thoughts…Again. "Hey, Ichigo! Are you pumped for tonight?"

Ichigo mumbled something that none of them could understand. Uryuu fixed his glasses. "We'll take that as a _'yes.'_ By the way Renji, where are we taking them?" All of the others nodded wondering the same thing.

Renji put his hands behind his head in a satisfying pose. "It's a restaurant called 'Wasabi.' I heard it's a high quality place, and it's pretty fancy." He smiled.

"Well who knew you could pay for stuff like that?" Ichigo smartly remarked. "If you can take them to such a great looking place like that, why do we all have to live in this stupid shack looking house you rented?"

"Cos I was saving my money, just in case babes like them come around, Strawberry!" Both men with their heads bumping into each other, with flames in their eyes.

Sweat dropped from Uryuu and Chad's head and let out a sigh. Before any blood was spurred out, Chad pulled the two men apart. "Besides, they said this place had great Sake to drink!" He snickered as the others scoffed.

"So that's it?" Uyuu took the words right out of Ichigo's mouth. "You want to go drinking tonight? Or you just wanna go there just to get some hot girls drunk? How immature." He pushed up his glasses.

It was Renji's turn to scoff. "Oh, puh-lease. You guys all know you wanna get 'em drunk! And what do you think is gonna happen afterwords?" Uyuu's eyes widened, as his cheeks began to flush.

_'What. A. Perv._' Ichigo thought to himself. "Well, does that mean we have to dress up too?"

Renji smiled again. "Hell yah."

_'Oh. God.'_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**

**5:21 PM**

**Rukia**

Everyone was dressed up for the dinner date. When she means dressed up, she means, dressed up. Other then that, everyone else was finishing up and fixing how they look.

Rukia looked up and down herself as she looked into the mirror hanging in her room and adjusted her outfit a bit.

Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore a red one strap dress, that fell just above her knees, and with a black belt right above her waist. She continued to examine herself, and put on two and a half inch heels, and decided to put on a little bit of smoky eye shadow, and light pink lipstick on her and shrugged._ 'Good enough.'_ she thought as she put on a plain black chocker around her neck, then walked down near the front door to see all of her friends looking their best.

First she noticed Tatsuki just in black dress pants, and a light blue button down tee. Well, that's Tatsuki. Unlike the others, she decided to go for a simpler look, but she did add a little bit of jewelry and a simply light blue clip in her hair.

Then she glanced over to look at Orihime and Rangiku. Their dresses looked the same, except that Orihime's was yellow, and that Rangiku's was purple. Other than that, both of them had a dress that fell around mid-thigh length, wore around four inch high heels, and showed a lot of cleavage.

Rukia rolled her eyes. _'Damn, don't they look like sluts.'_ But she kept her thoughts in her head. Normally, Orihime wouldn't really dress like that. Well, Rangiku would, but she wouldn't._ 'What's up with her lately? I don't think she's even Orihime anymore!'_

Rangiku finally broke her thoughts. "OK! Is everyone set, and ready to go?"

Each of her friends nodded, as they walked out the door to the boys' house.

* * *

**Ichigo**

_'Wow, what is this? A quadruple date?'_ Ichigo questioned in thought. _'That's the first.'_ He dated tons of girls, just not on a quadruple one before.

He decided to put on some cologne, and studied himself and winked in the mirror. Damn, does he look good.

He wore a red polo under a black blazer, (Thank God the blazer was thin enough for him to wear during the summer.) and black dress pants for men.

Renji wore the same, but in gray and blue polo without the blazer. While Uyuu was wearing all white, as usual…and Chad wore his signature pink shirt, with white pants. Well didn't they look all dressed up for this occasion?

"So is everyone all set?" Yelled Renji as he was trying to tie his tie. The others nodded. "Ok, so I guess that means all we have to do is wait, then."

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK

* * *

**

**(Regular POV)**

As Tatsuki was up front banging on the door, Orihime and Rangiku were gossiping/whispering/laughing/fixing their hair, while Rukia was in the back of them having her heart skip a few beats each second Tatsuki was banging on the door.

You could hear some muffled yelling from the inside of the house, sounding like Renji and Ichigo fighting about who will open the door. Although it was Uryuu who was the one that opened the door, and complimented the girls. "You all look wonderful." He smiled as they blushed. Well, except for Tatsuki.

The women greeted them with an astonished look in their eyes as they were all looking at the men; same with the boys, checking out the girls.

The men slightly blushed when he saw that Orihime and Rangiku showed a lot of…well, chest areas….

Rangiku was the first to speak. "Well! Who knew men like you knew how to clean up?" she joked.

"Shut up!" Renji exclaimed. "And we didn't know girls like you knew how to wear dresses?" He took a deep breath. "But anyways, are we all ready?"

The group left the house/shack, and followed Renji to take them to 'Wasabi.'

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Everyone looked up the restaurant they were going to be eating at. An all white building, with windows as walls, and everything else was white, except for the tables, chairs, and the people themselves.

"Wow. For once, Renji thought of something good to do with his money." Ichigo bluntly explained.

Renji was yelling something in return, but Ichigo's mind was set onto Rukia. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a bun, with that one strand of hair right in the middle of her hair, with other pieces of hair that framed her face perfectly. Then decided to walk over to her. "Well don't you look nice?"

Rukia looked up at the orange haired man and nudged him in the stomach. "So do you. But your hair's still a big mess." She smiled, and noticed that her friends and new friends were already inside the restaurant.

Ichigo held out his arm. "Shall we go, miss?" he politely asked. She nodded as she slung her arm into his. He snickered as he noticed that she was a couple inches taller then before. "Trying to grow taller too?" That deserved a kick in the shin, as he held back a yell, but continued to follow their friends.

Two tables where set up for them right next to eachother. One table had Tatsuki, Renji, Chad, and Rangiku. The other held Orihime, Uyuu, Rukia, and Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia on one side of the small table, and Uyuu and Orihime on the other.

Moments after they sat down, a waitress came to each of the tables. "Hello. Welcome to 'Wasabi.' What would you like to drink?"

Before any of them could talk, Rangiku and Renji both yelled, "Just give us Sake, please!" Something typical that they would order as drinks.

"Ugh, kill me." Ichigo mumbled hoping that nobody heard him. Although Rukia did.

"Hey, at least be happy that your _'friend'_ over there decided to bring you here." She whispered to him.

"No. It's not that, its-" He was about to explain to Rukia about the other strawberry right across from them, and what she did to him, but was interrupted.

"Oh! Hiya, Ichigo!" Orihime announced bubbly. "How are you?" She asked leaning onto the table, purposely trying to show off her big boobs.

"Hey, Orihime. Uh, can you pull up your dress a little? It's kinda showy." Ichigo looked away from the girl and over to Rukia. Uryuu nodded in agreement, same with Rukia.

Orihime huffed, and slumped down into her seat as the waitress came back with a couple of bottles of Sake and cups, and held out a notepad. "May I take your order?"

Renji and Tatsuki ordered the same thing, Pineapple Fried Rice, while Chad ordered fried Tilapia, and Rangkiku ordered shrimp spring rolls. The waitress finished scratching down their orders, and walked over to the other table. "And what will you get?"

Ichigo ordered the sushi platter, and decided to split it with Rukia, Uyuu ordered Miso Soup, and Orihime ordered fried duck with…chocolate sauce. **Ew**. The waitress nodded, "Thank you. We will give you your food as soon as we can."

Before anybody could start talking, Rangiku, Renji, and Orihime already started chugging down Sake, with their faces turning red each moment they took a drink. Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryuu drank some too; but they were still sober enough that they didn't slur their words when they speak. Only Tatsuki and Chad were the only ones not drinking.

Bottle after bottle, the more stupid they would seem to other people. By the time they were on their sixth bottle, the waitress came with their food.

"Yay! Thank you misss!" Rangiku managed to slur out.

The waitress bowed, and left us to start eating. Renji screamed, "WOO! Dig in everyone!"

After a couple minutes of eating and drinking, Renji was walking over to every one of his friends saying, "Dude, I love you, got that?"

Ichigo was the most disgusted and pushed his drunken friend aside onto the floor and continued to eat his sushi.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia asked picking at their food plate.

"Ya?"_ 'Thank God she's not drunk.'_

"What's this stuff?" She held up her chopsticks to his face holding up some type of food.

"That's just calamari. It's pretty good, try it."

She did as he said, and slowly chewed as she put the food in her mouth, as Ichigo was softly laughing to himself when he was looking at her. "Wow! That is good!" As she smiled, Ichigo tried not to blush, although the Sake did make his face slightly pink, but not red like the idiots at the table.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

After paying everything the group decided to go somewhere else. Rangiku had an idea, "How 'bout…the…..Baarr!" Her words could barely be understandable, but everyone except for Ichigo and Rukia went a followed Rangiku's idea. "Ok, you two! Go have sex or something while we're gone!" She waved off and continued to fall over and laughing hysterically.

"HEY RANGIKU!" Rukia yelled blushing madly with Ichigo doing the same. "Sorry, Ichigo. That's just how she's like when she gets drunk."

"Don't worry, at least you don't have to stay in a house with Renji this drunk." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

While Rangiku and their other friends where out walking and being their crazy selves, Ichigo and Rukia were just walking on the streets heading to Rukia's house. Most of the time it was awkward, but they managed to have some small talk.

As they were talking, Rukia found a sign that said, _'Dancing Compition! Anyone can join! Starts in two weeks!' _She stopped and stared at the sign.

"Are you thinking of joining?" Ichigo asked, noticing how her eyes were glued onto the poster.

"Oh, uh, well, I don't really know. I don't have a dance partner or anything. So there's no point." She looked down.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, and looked away. "If you really want to do it, I….I guess I can be your…your dance partner."

Rukia looked up wide-eyed at the boy. "Really? Well, I mean..Sure!" She tried not to sound too excited, but her bright smile at Ichigo made him slightly blush. She was happy that she could go dance. She could dance with Ichigo.

Her mind was lost in thought, but then all of a sudden almost fainted. But her fall wasn't hard on the floor. It was warm, and he was in someone's arms. "Hey, Rukia? Are you ok?" His voice sounded panicked with his arms were holding her in midair.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Can you just take me home?" Her voice cracked, and her mind wondered. "I guess I'm just tired." She pushed her head closer to his chest. Close enough she could hear his heart skipping a few beats.

* * *

**Ichigo**

Once he reached her house she was already asleep in his arms. As he turned the door, he noticed it wasn't locked at all._ 'Smooth, Ran- whatever your name is.'_

Opening the door, he realized how nice the house looked. Looking at all of the nice furniture, and decorations, made him gawk, and almost forgetting that he had a little midget in his arms.

He walked around the house looking, well guessing which room was Rukia's. Two rooms were a total mess, and had gigantic bras on the floor. Obviously, not Rukia's room. Then he came across a room at the end of the hallway and stepped inside. _'Guess this must be her room.'_

He set her down lightly on her bed, fixing her hair to see her face. Even though she was sleeping, she still looked as beautiful awake. But he missed seeing her bright violet eyes staring into his, having that little piece of heaven stare back at him.

He got up, but was stopped by a small hand clinging onto his wrist, Rukia's hand. "Don't…..Leave….." She groggily said.

Smirking, he whispered into her ear. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He sat down on her bed right next to her, lying down. She turned over in a position that he could see her face again.

He lightly rubbed her hair and played with it, as Rukia decided to lie down on his chest, clutching his shirt tightly. Ichigo smiled at her, and decided to set his hand on her back, and also fell asleep. Hearing each of their heart beats, beat together as one.

* * *

**Orihime**

Coming at home at midnight, coming back from who knows what, and knowing that Ichigo and Rukia were alone, kept her worrying about what those two could be doing. Although a certain boy with glasses kept her occupied.

As soon they got home, they just decided to go into their rooms and sleep. Tatsuki and Orihime rejected Rangiku's offer with the boys about having them stay over, so she was all pouty. But she did noticed that Rukia's room door was slightly open, and they all decided to take a look inside just to check if she was there.

As they all slowly pushed open the door, they noticed that Rukia was there,_ Lying on top of Ichigo..._

Rangiku, being her drunk self, started to squeal, happy that Rukia found a boy she could have sex with, or...at least date. Ok, she admits that the Sake could have done something to her, but she knows that Rukia was happy with him. "Hmm, I wonder if they just finished doing eachother."

Orihime grew with anger, and just left the room.

_'Damn you, Rukia! Ichigo's MINE!'

* * *

_

**A/N: So, first of all, yes, I did give Orihime a Point Of View. I just wanted to experiment with it a bit. But it was fun trying to make Rangiku as drunk sounding .**

**And, yay! Ichi's gonna be Rukia's dance partner! Btw, song ideas for them to dance to are welcomed! So if you can think of a good song that they can dance to, plz tell me! Thank you! ^_^  
**

**So, R/R!**

**I Love you all! pyon!**


	6. Can You Keep Up?

**A/N: Hello mai fellow readers! XD Hope everyone is healthy and living!**

**Hahaha, Well here's a new chappie! So Plz R/R!**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, subscribed, and mostly read! I feel special! **

***Hugs you all* XD  
**

**Also, I was listening to_ Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child_ while writing a scene! So if you can, play it! **

**I hope it will give you a bit of energy, and get the feel of the scene! **

**(I'll tell you when to start the song) ^_^**

**Pyon! XD

* * *

**

**Rukia**

Her head starts to throb as she slowly blinks into another morning, noticing how it's almost 10 AM.

Before she begins to get up, she realizes that she's laying down not on her bed, but on something. More like on a certain someone.

_'Ichigo?'_ her mind thought as she gazed at the man at the bottom._ 'What the hell is he doing here?_' But she remembered her saying to bring her home, but not for him to sleep here!

Almost having her mind going crazy, she then noticed how peaceful he looked. Normally he would have his usual scowl, and his face always so determined for some strange reason, although he looks so different when he's sleeping. A bit younger, defenseless, and kind of cute whether she wanted to admit it or not. Her face drew a soft smile on her lips, but was startled.

"Oi, midget. Quit staring at me." The strawberry mumbled.

Rukia's eyes widened with anger, and embarrassment. "I-I was not!" She got off him and her feet planted on the floor. "You're the one who decided to stay here!"

"Oh, really? Then who was the one who told me to stay here, and not leave her?" Ichigo mocked as he stood up from the bed, looking down at Rukia, as her face grew a shade of pink.

_'I said that?' _her mind began to panic and try to calm down at the same time. _'I was probably drunk, or something, right?'_ She stammered on her sentence. "Well, I didn't want to be alone, OK?" _'Dammit, not what I wanted to say.'_

Scoffing, he left the girl and left her room by jumping out of her window. "Whatever. So do you still want me as your dance partner, or what?"

Before Rukia could answer, he finished his words. "If I am, meet me at the gym right across from here at five. Wear some sweatpants or something, and bring extra clothes. Later." He waved off and left the girl dumbfounded.

Was that a date for the gym? An excuse to see her? Ugh, who cares? She has a dance partner, and that's all that matters now.

Noticing that she's still in her dress, she decides to change into some home clothes, and heads downstairs to be welcomed by her friends…. Except for Orihime who just flat out asks, "What did you do last night with Ichigo?" Her face with slight anger at Rukia.

* * *

**Ichigo**

Walking out on a beach back to his friend's house in a full tux looks so stupid. Although Ichigo had to do that unless he just wanted to go back to the house in his boxers.

Hell no is he doing that.

He finally came across the shack-of-a-house, and entered noticing that Renji was the first to say something to him. "Yo, Ichigo! What did you do last night with Rukia?" His grin wider then ever.

He pushed the pineapple away from his face. "Nothing, you perv! I just took her home at that was it!"

Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "Well, if you say so. But why weren't you home last night then?" His eyebrow rose at his own question.

"Well. Er…" He tried to hide himself from blushing. "S-she didn't want to be alone. So I stayed, but I kinda fell asleep." Renji was about to probably say something perverted, but Ichigo cut him off before he could even start. "AND NOTHING ELSE YOU PERVERT RENJI!"

"Suuurrrreeee, Ichigo." Renji smirked, as Ichigo's scowl returned and punched Renji square in the face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Ichigo ignored the man yelling at him and went to his room. "Whatever. I'm going to my room." His friends stared as they watched Ichigo make his way to his room, and locking his door, he pulled off the tux and put on some sweatpants. He looked at his clock.

**10:09 AM**

_'That's just enough time for me.' _He fell on his bed and looked at the ceiling recalling what he did last night.

He barely got enough sleep, considering that a certain black haired beauty was lying down his torso area of his body. Thankfully, he didn't wake her up. He didn't want to. She looked so, different when she's asleep.

Whoa, what was he just thinking?

Renji's pervy-ness is probably rubbing off on him. _'Damn you, Renji.'_

Ichigo's scowl was then replaced with a smile as he thought of an idea for Rukia tonight at the gym.

"Tonight's going to be fun..." the strawberry thought aloud.

_

* * *

_

**Rukia**

Her face had a look of confusion at Orihime's question. "W-what do you mean? Nothing happened!" She shook her hands in denial, hoping that Orihime was just joking like what Rangiku or Tatsuki liked doing to Rukia. Or probably she's just still woozy from last night from all that Sake and late night partying.

Orihime's eyes became even more serious and her voice began to rise a bit. "Yeah right! I saw you all over him last night! I bet you guys had a _fun night_ without us!" Orihime's expression not changing.

Rukia then could tell that Orihime wasn't joking, nor is she going to stop asking Rukia about last night. Rukia also grew a bit serious too. "_Nothing_ happened, Orihime." Having the word 'nothing' emphasized in her sentence.

Orihime was about to ask again, until Rangiku broke up the two girls. "Hey, both of you calm down!" Her own breast separating the girls from each other. "Orihime, if Rukia says that nothing happened, nothing happened." She looks at Rukia and winks, a Rangiku move for saying _'you're welcome for saving your ass!'_

Rukia exchanges a smile, and goes to the fridge to get breakfast, er, brunch.

Although Orihime did not let loose of the subject that easily. She was furious at Rukia for stealing her man. '_How could she?' _The strawberry girl thought. '_I'm better then her! I have long hair, great body, and big boobs!'_

Orihime continues to ponder in her thoughts, as Rangiku and Tatsuki asked how Rukia's night was with Ichigo.

"Well, nothing really. All we did was talk as we were walking home last night." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing to worry about.

Tatsuki piped in. "But how did he stay in your bed last night, is my question!" Rangiku nodded in agreement, with a wide grin on her face ready to hear the story from a blushing Rukia.

"He brought me home, and-" she didn't finish her sentence, because a certain other strawberry female in the room began to glare at Rukia. Rukia wasn't frightened; she was confused why her friend was round the bend at her. Although she finally finished her sentence. "I-I guess I was too exhausted, so I don't think I can remember." She lied.

Sweat dropped from Tatsuki and Rangiku. "That was it?" The busty girl pouted. "Zilch? No lip action? Aw come on, Rukia! I thought you knew how to win some guys heart over pretty easily with one-nighters?" Rangiku's face got closer to Rukia as she noticed that the raven haired girl began to redden.

"I-I-I can! It's just that…I…..I don't know." She looked down, feeling embarrassed, and ashamed. She did like Ichigo. But she continues to wonder why Orihime is so touchy when their seen together or something that has to do with both of them. Her mind was lost in her own thoughts about it.

But nothing can change the fact that the stubborn, muscular, hard headed man with bright orange hair was the one she fell for. She never intended to fall in love, nor did she want a friend of hers to be upset with her about it. But she can't turn back on it now.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**3:55 PM  
**

Rukia was sitting alone into her room reading some of her favorite quotes from A Walk To Remember while sitting on her bed. She read pleasantly and quietly as she read on in her favorite parts and quotes in the book.

_'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful.'_

She sighed. _'If that's true, then what are my feelings towards Ichigo?'_ She rethought her question in her mind, and continued to read other quotes from the story. She tried to forget about the strawberry, but his smirk kept on flowing into her mind.

Is she just in denial, or not? She looked down, and read on.

_'Jamie: You know what I figured out today?_  
_ Landon: What?_  
_ Jamie: Maybe God has a bigger plan for me than I had for myself. Like this journey never ends. Like you were sent to me because I'm sick. To help me through all this. You're my angel.'_

She slightly scoffed at the mushy love stuff in the book, although she wondered what it would be like to be in their footsteps. To fall in love... To fall in love so deep... She slightly shook her head and continued to look for more quotes. But instead, she skipped all the way to the end of the book.

_'Landon: Jamie saved my life. She taught me everything. About life, hope and the long journey ahead. I'll always miss her. But our love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it.' _

She let out a deep breath. "Oh, Landon. If only there were amazing men like you in this world." She shut the book and held it close to her chest letting out a deep sigh.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RI-**

"Hello?" Rukia set down the book and talked through the phone.

_"Rukia? Hi!"_ Her sister gladly said on the other line. _"Are you doing OK?" _

"Well, yeah I guess."

_"Hmm? What do you mean I guess? I thought you were having a good time, and maybe found a cute guy?"_ Even without seeing Hisana's face, Rukia could easily tell that she was worried about her.

"I did, but that's the thing. I... I don't know if I actually like him or not..." Rukia could talk to her sister about everything, so she was most comfortable talking to her about things like this.

_"Ah, I know what you mean."_ Hisana slightly laughed. _"It is hard, but you will know soon enough." _

"But that's not the only thing. Also, Orihime..."

_"Seems to have a liking with Ichigo too?"_ Hisana asked.

"Yeah. So the thing is, I don't want to risk a friendship, yet, I don't want to risk never starting a relationship." Did she really just say that? No, she's just confused. She doesn't want to start a relationship...right?

_"Don't worry. I'm sure you're going to make a great decision, and me and Byakuya will be there to support you."_

Rukia was happier when her sister said that. All of a sudden she heard Hisana coughing on the other line. "Hisana? Are you alright?" Rukia's voice beginning to sound panicked on her phone.

Hisana stopped coughing and tried to calm her and her younger sister down._ "I'm alright, Rukia. I think I just got a cold. Oh, Byakuya wants to talk to you. Here you go." _

Rukia then heard the sound of Byakuya's voice. "Rukia, just making sure you're safe. Are you OK?"

_'He may seem cold, but he's actually very nice.'_ Rukia laughed in thought. "Yes, I'm fine. Is Hisana alright?"

_"Well, she's just been coughing, but she doesn't want to go see a doctor, and that's it. So I don't think it's too severe right now. Alright?"_

"OK." She glanced at her clock noticing she still has to get ready for meeting up with Ichigo at the gym. "Uh, brother? I have to go now. I'm going to meet up with someone. Good-bye. Please take care of my sister."

_"Alright, and I will. Be safe. Good-bye."_

She hung up the phone and decided to get ready for the gym.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

* * *

**Ichigo**

He checked his watch.

**4:58 PM**

He slumped down at the nearest bench. _'Well, I guess I'm not her partner after all...'_ His orange hair fell over his eyes as he rose up and walked away, but then heard an annoying sound calling his name.

"Oh, Ichigoooo!"

"Hmph." Ichigo slowly turned around to see Rukia in yoga pants and loose fit shirt with a small bag probably holding her clothes. 'So she did show up.' He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "So you finally came?"

"Of course I did!" A hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Now, shall we go?" Said with a smug look on her face.

"Alright, c'mon."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Once they entered the gym, you could hear grunts, clangs, splashes, and yelling. But you could mostly notice the smell of the place, too.

Rukia tried not to look disgusted by the dump, but she tried to put up with it. "So where are we going then?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Will you just shut up, and follow me?" Rukia rolled her eyes, but followed the strawberry.

A couple seconds later they reached a blue room with mirrors. Might as well look like a ballerina studio, but a gym like style.

Ichigo put down his stuff and grabbed Rukia's bag and let it down also. "So where do we start?"

"That depends if you can actually dance." Rukia looked up with a smirk.

"What? You think I can't?" Ichigo mimicked her tone and facial expression.

Rukia walked over to the radio and popped in a random CD she found. "Can you keep up?"

**(Start song)**

And with that simple sentence, their dance begun.

From where she stood, she quickly did one step, closer to him, lunged back and twirled twice, while extending her arms above her head. One she finished her routine, she flashed a look towards Ichigo meaning: Your turn.

The carrot top smirked, and knew what to do. He took two steps back, slightly turned his head, and walked forward with each foot crossing the other. He copied Rukia's lunge backwards, and spun around finishing with a jump and a satisfied look towards the girl.

This time she strutted towards him, her hair bouncing with every move she made. She used the boy as her prop to dance with, practically a toy even. She grabbed his shirt and held it to keep balance as she lifted one of her legs high in the air, and having it slowly descend. She decided to toy with him, and let her hand roam across his torso, and have her back being rubbed against him. She had a smile increase, in the thought she had dominance over this dance.

Although Ichigo thought otherwise.

He grabbed her by the waist, and tilted her back having her eyes glaring vigorously, but followed his lead and tilted her head back, while lifting her legs in the process followed by a flip over his arm holding her waist. Each of them not knowing what the other was going to do next, continued to follow the others.

One of their arms were now connected with eachother. Rukia swiftly spun and had her back tightly near his chest, with both of their hand locking her into place. But broke free and was once again dancing solo. This time, she showed off her flexibility.

She slowly made her body wave, and shook her head in a circle, and her hair whip around her face having some stick to her forehead because of the sweat dripping off her. Rolling her shoulders, she again lunged towards Ichigo and shooting him another glare. Not a mad one, but one showing that she's enjoying this.

She's never felt so easy. So _free._

He returned the glare with a fast fall to the ground with one knee bent, and the other straight in front of him. He looked up at her, and turned his body ninety degrees and pushed off his knee to get back up, while punching his fist downwards, having his head shake with the beat of the music in the sequence.

Rukia's turn. But before he got a glance at her, he pulled off his shirt. Not trying to show off his body, but it just got really hot, inside and out of his body.

Rukia diverted her eyes, and tried to concentrate on dancing, not on the muscular boy in the room. She deceased to notice that Ichigo grabbed her waist again, dragging her closer to him, and having her chest close to his.

Their starred at each other while the music is still playing, but their voices not speaking. They were lost in each others eyes, as if they were both looking into the others soul or something. Until Ichigo broke the _"silence."_

He pulled his head down right next to her ear whispering hotly, "I _can_ keep up."

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**6:46 PM**

"Well, I guess that's it for today." Rukia stopped the music and picked up her bag into a changing room beginning to change into a pastel yellow dress. "And who knew you could be so light on your feet?"

His scowl slightly was visible again. "Be happy I didn't hurt you midget." He decided to change as well, into some shorts and light blue shirt.

Once both of them where all done, they decided to go outside of the gym, noticing a pool at the back of the sweaty place. "Now why would they want a pool here, when there's a beach right next to it?" Rukia asked puzzled.

"So we can do this!" Ichigo jumped into the pool, causing a big splash of water to expand enough to splash Rukia. "Ahhh, it feels so nice!"

She grew frustrated. "Ichigo you dumbass! I just got cleaned up!" She tried to dry herself, but nothing worked.

"Hey, Rukia?"

"What do you-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, because someone's certain hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her into the pool with one quick pull.

The splash she made caused her to slightly gasp in air, and opened her eyes under the water to find the surface and swam back up. Damn was that thing deep; Well, at least to Rukia it was deep.

Once she reached the top, she gasped for air, and heard Ichigo slightly laughing at her. "Hahaha! Oh come on! You have to admit it was-" But he was cut off by Rukia trying to drown him in the water. It was Ichigo's turn to take a breath.

Rukia had a wide grin on her face. "Now that was funny!" Her laugh was cut short when Ichigo begun drowning her.

It was a never ending battle, until they both went under the small waterfall, having the small roars of the water echo.

Both of them where heavily breathing, as Ichigo said, "Follow me." He dove under water, as Rukia followed.

SHe thought that going underwater was amazing. Everything was different. Its like everything was floating. But her mind got lost when Ichigo was swimming right next to her. Both of them encircling the other underwater. They probably looked like dolphins or penguins swimming underwater.

Her hair was flowing across her face, and floating off into the water, like underwater black flames. Her yellow dress gracefully moving with each movement she made too.

They both finally got up from the water, their face and bodies just a few centimeters away from the other.

Amber met violet, and having the lights in the water light up, made both of them look different. Their tight look was broken.

"Ahem!" A nearby janitor coughed, signaling that the gym is closing.

The both looked at the man, and then at eachother. "Let's get out." Rukia said trying to break the silence leaving the pool.

As they were both walking home, they decided to have some small talk. "So, are we doing that again tomorrow?" Ichigo questioned looking up into night the sky.

"Sure. Well, that is if it's ok with you?"

"Yeah, it's alright." He answered not taking his eyes off the sky.

They reached Rukia's, well, Rangiku's beach house first, and exchanged goodbyes as Ichigo left. "See you tomorrow, Rukia."

* * *

**Rukia**

"Later...Ichigo" she let the sound of their goodbyes linger in her mind, until she heard something behind her. "O-Orihime?"

* * *

**A/N: Yup, Orihime just had to come in and ruin it again. **

**Plz don't hate me for that! X(**

**But anyways, I had some fun writing this one! **

**So plz review! **

**Oh and by the ways, I finally know how to make a forum, and I made one!**

**It's about IchiRuki and what you think about it! So check it out on my proffy!**

**So that's it...**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**pyon!**


	7. Pocket Dialed

**A/N: HiHi everyone! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! *Big Hug***

**Also, song requests for them to dance to are still welcome! Just send me a PM, or tell me about it in your review!**

**(Note: It doesn't matter if it's slow, fast, or whatever. Just what YOU think is a great song for them to dance to. :D)**

**As lame as this is going to sound, I was listening to Will of the Heart from Bleach while writing a piece to this chapter. So I encourage you to listen to the song to get the feel of the chapter! **

**(I'll tell you when to start the song :D )**

**Also, please check out one of my forums!  
**

**So, now onward to reading!**

**Pyon!

* * *

**

**Rukia**

The sight of seeing Orihime right next to her startled her. "O-Orihime? What are you doing out here?" Her face surprised.

"Well, I was going to look for you, and I walk out to see you with Ichigo!" Her words were harsh, but painful. She tried to hold back her tears. "W-Why does he seem to like you more then me?" She questioned aloud holding her head down.

Rukia was speechless. She tried to comfort her friend, but Orihime ignored her. "Just, just leave me alone….." Orihime calmly said as she began to walk into the house.

The raven haired girl couldn't take it anymore, she was loosing her friend. But the question is: is she willing to stop seeing Ichigo just for the sake of her friend?

Rukia didn't know what to do. All she could do was stand there, and try to answer her own question she had. Without thinking, she rushed to her friend. "O-Orihime!" She banged on her door as she continued to call Orihime's name. "Orihime, please, let me in. I want to talk to you…."

From in Orihime's room, she looked at the door, and slowly unlocked and opened the door. "What do you want?" She coldly asked.

Rukia couldn't take her attitude anymore._ 'Agh, I just want to slap her right now…..But I won't….Yet…..'_ Rukia tried her best to look sincere to calm her friend down and to finally understand why she's been upset lately. "I just want to talk to you.."

"Well you are now, so what?"

Rukia clenched her fist trying to calm herself down still. "Orihime, what's been with you lately? It's like, you're not Orihime anymore. Especially towards Ichigo…"

Orihime flinched as she said his name. "I-its none of your business!" She roared while hiding her face in the process.

Thank God Tatsuki and Rangiku are heavy sleepers, or they both just choose to ignore this.

"Well it is now, considering that you're always mad when you see me with him." An idea struck Rukia, but not the best idea she wanted to think of about the situation they're in now. "Orihime, do you like Ichigo? Probably even love him?" Her words choked in her throat.

But she knew this could probably be an explanation to some things that's happened recently.

* * *

**Ichigo**

He couldn't stop thinking about her. His mind going crazy just thinking about thinking about her. About how short she is, how cold blooded she is, how her soft black hair bounces when she dances, how light on her feet she is, how-

**WOAH**

He stopped himself from going to far. Why is he thinking about a girl like this now? He's dated tons of girls before, but why her?

Back then in high school, Keigo will always show Ichigo some girl with a great body, long legs, big boobs, and perfect facial features; Although Ichigo wouldn't be interested. Maybe the short raven haired killer was just his interest….

_Hell no._

Ichigo doesn't fall in love. Nor will he ever will.

He finally made his way back home, and landed on the couch with a** plop.**

He sighed and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. Letting his mind wonder deep into his own thoughts, trying to find out what got into him earlier. What was it about her that made him like this? He made his heart race, his hands sweat, and get all hot inside. Everything that no women has ever done.

_Except for her._

_'She's different then all the others..'_ Ichigo quietly thought to himself. _'But why?'_

Usually at times like this, Ichigo would usually ask his mother about these things…. When she was still alive. But now it's only his father; And there's no way he's going to ask him about these kind of problems. He'd probably talk about how to make grand kids with random women he meets during the summer.

He grunted loudly in frustration and put his head into both of his hands, feeling the sweat from his forehead travel to his hands.

"Oh, are you crying, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo lifted up his face from his hand and found a certain smart-ass boy looking at him with a slightly concerned look. "Hell no, it's nothing important, I guess. Sorry I came home a bit late." He shrugged.

"It's alright." Uyuu replied. "Although, what were you doing so late at night?"

"Since when did you turn into my mother?" The strawberry joked, but quickly got back on topic as the other man glared at him. "Ahem, well, I was just with Rukia at the gym. No big deal or anything."

Inside Ishida's thoughts, he imagined them doing who knows what, but just left it at that. "OK, then. It's getting late; you should eat something considering you left without saying anything."

_'Man, he's like a house wife or something. But it's better then having Renji around to talk to about this kind of stuff.' _He scoffed. "Yes, Mother." Then in a second, one of his cheeks began to redden with pain. "W-What the hell, Ishida? Did you just slap me?"

His 'friend' left the strawberry alone without a word.

_'Damn him.'_ Ichigo held his hand against his left cheek, hoping that the slight sting from The Uyuu Bitch Slap would go away quicker. He then decided to get something to eat.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

He walked to his room (with his hand still against his face) and lay down on his bed, exhausted from his practice dance with Rukia. He then realized his heart seems to skip a beat every single time he thought of that girl. She's different; He can say that. But what was it about her that made his heart stop every time her violet orbs stare at him?

Then his cell phone began to ring.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

He quickly reached over to look at his phone. "Rukia…?"

* * *

**Rukia**

***Start Music*  
**

Orihime's face began to inflame at Rukia's question. "Of course I like him! I love Ichigo!" She blurted out. Gasping at her own answer, she covered her mouth, her eyes widening with embarrassment and her cheeks blushing quickly.

Rukia tried her best to not look too shocked. "Ahem, so is that kind of the reason you 'hate' me? Just because I spend more time with him then-" She bit her tongue. "I mean, is there any way that we can make up?"

Rukia was hoping that her friend would have an easy way to fix things, but she had another thing coming. "Stop seeing him." was her answer. Simple, and straight to the point.

"Uh, WHAT?" Rukia's voice rose, with slight annoyance at her red headed friend. "I-I can't! He's going to be my dance partner for this competition…. But that's it. I don't see why you make such a huge deal-" She cut off her sentence by dodging a slap from Orihime by ducking and moving to the other side of the door way.

The shorter female looked at her so called friend with astonishment and with hands clenched. "Would you just listen to me?" She gritted her teeth. "There's nothing between me and Ichigo! Nothing will ever happen!"

You couldn't tell if Rukia was lying about that or not. She didn't even know if that was her true feelings she had for Ichigo. But she just wanted her friend back, and for this just to end before things get really out of hand.

The raven haired girl let out a deep and long sigh. "N-nothings going to happen between us. He's just another partner I'm going to be dancing with…" Her words were said as if she lost someone she deeply loved. But in her thoughts, she said that in a way as if she just gave Ichigo to Orihime on a silver platter; But she still doesn't know if what she just told her friend could be true.

The other female's voice pepped up. "Really? So, does that mean I can have him?"

"….." What could she say? She couldn't say no, because Orihime will hate her even more for lying; And she can't say yes, because…well….. she just can't! "I don't know….." She left the strawberry girl answer-less in the hallway, not knowing what to say back to her.

"You know, Rukia, just because you said that, doesn't mean I'm not going to give up on him._ Ever_." She coldly hissed aloud.

* * *

**Ichigo**

He held his cell phone near his ear, and having his mouth slightly opened in shock by hear what Rukia said._ 'There's nothing between me and Ichigo! Nothing will ever happen!_'and_ 'He's just another partner I'm going to be dancing with…'_

Did she just say that?

He heard everything; From beginning to end.

**About five minutes ago when Rukia was calling**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

Ichigo looked at his cellphone, and read the caller ID. _Midget_

He scoffed and cleared his throat. _'God dammit, what does that woman want now?'_ "Hello?"

From the other line, he slightly heard ruffling noises and two female voices. One which sounded like Rukia's voice. "Hello?" He called again, and sighed. _'Ugh, I guess I just got pocket dialed or something by her apparently.'_

Although he was going to hang up; Until he began to hear his name in their conversation. "I love Ichigo!" Once he heard that, he just had the urge to listen in now. He could probably find things that he can use to pick on Rukia.

***.*.*.*.*.***

A few yells, and argues; Then he began to get bored and decided to just wait to hear something else interesting; and then he heard Rukia's voice, saying there's nothing between them, that nothing will happen, and that he's just another dancing partner to her…

Her words repeated rapidly through his mind. Every single one of her words she said, he took seriously…..and painfully.

**Back to regular Ichigo POV**

His eyes lost the gleam in his eyes, slowly hung up the phone and set it down on the small dress next to his bed.

How…..how could she say that? Was that really the way she saw them? That was Rukia's voice saying those things, right? Questions like those kept on filling half of his mind; while the other half was filled with mixed emotions with sorrow, and anger.

_'Fine. If that's the way she thinks of us, then she'll get her wish.'_

He got into his pajamas and rolled into bed. His hands trebling with anger, and his eyes filling with pain. Basically, Ichigo slightly PMSing.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**

**The next day**

**Rukia**

She had a sleepless night. Too many things kept on bugging after she had a little fight over Ichigo; as lame as that sounds. Her mind continued to wonder if what she said last night was the right thing to say to Orihime. Only what she will do today will tell.

She stretched and walked down the stairs to the kitchen as usual. "G'morning everyone." she slurred wiping her eyes also.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

The whole day went by fine. Orihime wasn't upset, or happy at Rukia. But she didn't really seem to mind anymore. They continued their day regularly, and walked to the gym to meet Ichigo for another dance practice.

She waited on the bench in front of the building and looked at her clock on her cell phone.

"5:16 PM" she read to herself. She crossed her arms and legs and huffed. "Where the hell is he? Didn't he say that we are going to practice again today?"

A couple more minutes past as she grew impatient and decided to look for him herself.

Each step that she took she was stomping. "He is so dead!" She said aloud as she found him looking at the sunset back on the beach. "Finally!" She rejoiced as she tried to find her way to see him.

**Regular POV**

Ichigo's eyes were glued onto the sunset, reminding himself of the time that he and Rukia both danced on the sand. But what happened was erased, just like their footprints they made on the sand, slowly getting washed away by the ocean water.

He sighed still looking at the captivating view. But was startled to hear someone calling his name in the distance.

"Oi! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo growled. 'Speak of the devil.' "What do you want?" He didn't even bother to look at her, but he knew she was close enough for her to hear him clearly.

"I thought you said that we were going to do another dance practice today?" Her frustrated voice questioned.

"And why would I want a partner who thinks all I am is just her dance partner?" His icy tone caused Rukia to flinch.

"Wha-What do you mean?" She asked.

He slowly got up and had his back towards her. "How about next time you don't pocket dial me?" And with that, he walked away leaving Rukia alone.

She was speechless. _"Ichigo..."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's shorter then my others! *BOWS* Blame school. **

**Also my b-day's today! YAY! :D**

**To be honest, I didn't really want the chapter to end up like this, but I kept it anyways. No rude comments please!**

**When I was writing this chapter, I really felt bad for Ichigo in it. T.T **

**And having two girls fighting, just because of him? *scoffs* doesn't he sound a little bit like a player?**

**But that's what makes most popular anime boys popular! XD  
**

**So please R/R pyon!**

**Until next time pyon!**


	8. Depression's Confession

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue this fan fiction to go on! I love you! 3**

**Again, school's been in the way, but I'm still continuing to write this! Hahaha!**

**Also, this chapter has a couple songs, heheheh, I was listening to a lot when I was writing this chapter ^_^" The songs are:**

**Song one: It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade**

**Song two: Take It Off by Ke$ha (honestly, I hate her, but this song matches with what's going on in that scene)  
**

**Song three: Mix tape by Butch Walker**

**Listen to them if you can! (I'll tell you what/when to start listening to the songs)**

**Sooo now let us get to the reading pyon!

* * *

**

**Rukia**

***Start Song One***

She watched as Ichigo slowly left his place only leaving behind the footprints he made in the sand. "Ichigo…." His name was the only thing she could manage to say aloud, while the voices in her mind were compelling her with many questions; left unanswered.

She was going to run after him, but what then? She couldn't do anything to fix what's been done now.

Her mind was buzzing with questions, her lips were slowly trembling as she was trying to say something, but it was if she was mute. However the thing that hurt her the most was her heart believe it or not. She just hurt Ichigo's feelings, not that she hasn't done that before, but something was different about him when his lips released his last words to her. Most likely it was his facial expression that got to her, but his eyes…_Oh how differently they looked before he left._

Usually, his eyes either burned with rage towards her, had viscous flames swaying showing he won't be defeated over something, or just that adorable blank look he got when he was confused about something.

But this time was different. He didn't look like he was sad, nor angry. More like his eyes were talking to hers saying,_ "How could you do that to me?"_ That flame he always had when he was with her, finally died out.

How could she have said that? All this for a friend? Well, it is partially her fault, considering she pocket dialed him, but what about everything else? She wants to make up with Orihime, but who knew doing that would lead Ichigo leaving her? _'I want to make things right, but, how?' _She thought as she clenched her hands holding them up to her chest, hoping that would ease the pain she held deep in her heart.

She looked up with a straight face, finding that Ichigo's footprints slowly left her as the tides continued to push up and down the shore, and the wind slightly blew her hair around covering half of her face, her skin getting paler every moment she thought of what she did.

Part of her world kept on breaking; Because of _Ichigo_ leaving her.

She's never experienced the pain of someone leaving her. At least not that much pain until now. She's broken many hearts, ignored billions of men that try to ask her out; So why is it always so different with him? What ever feeling she was getting was unusual to her.

She felt broken.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

"Let's hope I didn't get pocket dialed. Hello?" Finally she managed to talk aloud, except her voice was lower then usual.

_"Hello? Rukia?"_ The voice on the other line spoke. The soft voice surprisingly calmed Rukia down.

"Hi, Hisana. How are you?"

"_I'm OK, caught a cold, but still good!" _she's always strong, and never caring about everything else not matter what. That must be the reason Byakuya chose to marry her. _"So, how are you over there? Is that boy with you?"_

Once Hisana spoke about Ichigo, Rukia became overflowed with depression. "Uh, n-no. Not anymore….."

_"What do you mean?"_ Her sister's puzzled voice questioned.

"It's going to take a while to explain…."

_"Trust me; I have a lot of time on my hands right now."_

***.*.*.*.*.***

Rukia finally finished her long explanation to Hisana, and the sun was barely above the horizon; having a dark blanket starting to cover the rest of the sky. "So that's kinda what happened, Hisana…"

_"I see. Well, I think Orihime should really learn her place, but I can understand that you two still want to be friends. That's a tough one."_ Hisana let out a sorrowful sigh._ "First, I think you should calm down about this whole thing first; overnight. Then tomorrow, you can confront Ichigo about this. Oh! And make sure you have a friend with you two, just to be safe and back you up! You never know what will happen!"_

Rukia looked up at the sky and noticed that it was completely painted in dark shades and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you, very much, Hisana." She didn't really know what else to say, so "thank you" was probably the only thing she could say.

_"Ha ha, don't worry about it. I've got to go now. Bye, and good luck with that boy and Orihime!_" Rukia could just tell that her sister was smiling. _"Nothing's over, until you make things right again, Rukia."_

"Ok, thanks, bye." Sighing, she closed her phone and realized how cold she's gotten and decided to head home to see her friends…..And Orihime._ 'If she said to calm down, I will.'_

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

"Oh, Rukia? Finally you're home! Where were you?" Questioned a worried Rangiku.

The midget looked around to find nobody else home besides Rangiku. "Oh, just at the beach….Watching the stars," she lied." Er, where's everyone else?" She scanned the room to find Tatsuki and Orihime, but failed to find them.

"Oh, they went out grocery shopping I think." She puts her pointer finger on her chin in thought, noticing Rukia's dimmed expression on her face. "And what's wrong with you?"

Does she really have to explain it to another person? "Uh, long story, Rangiku…" Her sweat dropped as she was scratching her head hoping Rangiku would ignore her slight depression.

Of course she didn't. "I'm all ears, girl!"

Rukia groaned, but explained everything to Rangiku.

* * *

**Ichigo**

His orange locks slowly swayed in the ocean's breeze as he lies on the sand; His eyes locked onto the pure white moon.

His let out a slight sigh, rethinking what happened with him and Rukia. He didn't know what came over him. Was he mad? No, more like depressed, and he took it out on Rukia. He knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop on Rukia and what he thinks is Orihime's conversation; But was it just something he thought was ok, but it was the complete opposite outcome then expected.

Although did she really mean that? That he's just another dance partner?

Sparks flew between them whether they were fighting, or just dancing in the gym. He thought he knew the truth about her, but apparently he was wrong.

He slightly let out a loud groan as he tilted his torso back to make his whole body lay down on the sand.

Listening to the ocean waves was quite peaceful, letting his mind trying to piece together the lost parts of his heart.

"What am I missing?" Sliding both of his hands behind his head, he pondered to try and think what he's "missing" now…..Good thing it was a calm night…

"Yo, Ichigo!" …..Until now…..

"God dammit, Renji… What do you want?" Ichigo held up a fist.

"Dude, chill! Damn, what's up with you lately?" the red head asked the strawberry.

A frustrated sigh left Ichigo. "I don't even know anymore," He set his hand above his autumn eyes. "What do you want anyways?"

Renji remembered the reason he came to talk to Ichigo. "Gah, I was wondering if you wanna go out drinking tonight. Y'know, to get your mind off of things that are bothering you."

"And who told you that?"

"Ishida right after he slapped you."

Did Renji really have to bring that back up again?

But wow. For once Renji's trying to be nice to him. That's the first.

Ichigo declined the invitation. "Nah, I'll be alright. Anyways, I don't want to carry your drunken ass home when you get wasted."

Renji's face matched the color of his hair. "Why you little-!" But he stopped himself from going to far and scoffed. "Fine, I'm still going. Later."

"Bye." Ichigo waved off his friend as he continued to wander around in his thoughts.

* * *

**Rukia**

"**WWHHHAAATTT?**" Rangiku jumped up from the couch, having her voice echo all around the entire house. "What do you mean he's mad at you now? I thought you two were, like, good friends! Or even more!"

Rukia's face flushed when her friend finished her sentence. "We're just friends! Well I mean, were friends." She looked down in disappointment.

"Well you two are going to make up soon!" The strawberry blond winked and held up one finger. "But first; Let's go drinking and partying tonight! That's bond to get your mind off that Ichigo boy!"

The raven haired girl's eye twitched. "Ugh, you can go, Ran. I'll just go to sleep or something now."

"Aww, but ok! See you later Ru-Ru!" She grabbed her purse and sped out of the house.

"Let's hope she gets home to the right house this time….."

* * *

**At The Bar**

***Start Song 2***

The busty girl entered the room with the aroma of beer (and sweat) and with the ear bleeding sound of music.

And that's just what she loved about this place. She quickly walked over to the bartender and asked for a shot, and sat down on the chair.

'Ugh, it's so boring without the girls here..' The bartender walked over back to her and gave her a small shot glass with a dark colored liquid inside. 'I wonder if there's any cute guys I can mess around with tonight?' She chugged the liquid down her throat, and faintly choked.

"R-Renji!"

The red head turned around to find a strawberry blond girl calling his name."Oh. It's you."

"What do you mean 'Oh.'? Ugh, never mind. What did Ichigo do to Rukia?"

"Ichigo? To Rukia?" Renji's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean? Yeah, he's been in a bad mood, but I don't really know-"

**SLAP**

"Wha! What the hell?" Renji held his hand towards his face. "What did you do that for, bitch?"

Rangiku put her hands on her hips. "It's your friends fault for making one of my friends feel all depressed! And since he's not here, I might as well slap you!"

"Well it's all Ichigo's doing! So I don't even know a thing!"_ 'Damn! Who knew a girl like her would slap me! **ME**!'_ Renji's alter ego was getting to him.

She pouted. "Fine. I'm 'Sorry.' But you have to help me get those two back together!" She pointed a finger at the red head.

"Hmm? What do ya' mean?"

What was supposed to be a night of drinking, loud music, and who knows what, turned into a night with the beginning of a plan.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Rukia**

The dark clouds hovered around her as she was sitting alone on the park bench.

_'Ugh. Rangiku told me to be here at 2PM.'_ She checked her watch to find it being 1:58PM. Groaning, she looked around to find that she was all alone in the park. _'Well, there really wouldn't be anyone else here considering that it's going to rain soon..' _

The raven haired girl shut her eyes and listened to the wind whistling in her ears...

Until she heard a slight crunching noise as if it was far away from her.

She ignored the noise until it sounded closer.

**CRUNCH**

**CRUNCH**

**CRUNCH**

Suddenly, the noise stopped and only a name was heard...

"Rukia?"

* * *

**Regular POV**

***start Song 3*  
**

_'That voice...No...It couldn't be-'_ "Ichigo?" her eyes opened to see a man with bright orange hair on his head, and autumn eyes staring right back at her violet ones.

When he called her name, it was in surprise. Nothing else really. "Hey."

Anybody could tell he was still upset. So Rukia tried to think of a quick way to apologize to him. But without thinking, she shot up from the bench and bowed down her upper body. "I-I'm really sorry!" Her eyes tightly shut, and arms and legs locked. _'Shit. Reflex and I panicked. This is so embarrassing!' _

Ichigo eyes widened a bit while his lips parted to say something, but kept silent as Rukia continued to speak. "I-I didn't really know what came through me. I was trying to get back with being friends with Orihime, but I didn't know that doing that would lead to this... I'm s-sorry.." Her voice stutters.

She's not crying. Though it feels like she is crying, as raindrops begin to fall on the two.

He didn't know what to say. She admitted she made the mistake, but how can he respond to that? "R-Rukia..." He shutters at his own words because of the cold weather and the unknown ability to know what to say to her.

She lifts herself up and finds a ginormous jacket on her shoulders with the hood above her head. "I-Ichi-" Just before his name was finished, she was crushed by him. No. Not being crushed by him.

But being hugged by him.

Her face slightly reddens as her eyes grow wide with astonishment. Her mind is again buzzing with thoughts, as Ichigo breaks her thoughts again. "I forgive you..." She smiles as she buries her face into his chest.

"And just to let you know, you're not just a dance partner." She says. "You're _my_ dance partner."

He smirks at her smart-ass opinion. "Right back at cha." He was going to continue the conversation, although was interrupted by Rukia's phone going off.

He groaned as she looked at the caller ID.

"K-Ka-Kaien?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! R/R please! ^_^**

**Yes, I know, cliche hug scene, but I just had to do it! ^_^**

**Now I'm going to try and do this...So here we go!**

**shnizlefritz: Yea, I know what you mean when you talk about Ichigo and the two females fighting ;) . I always feel like when I read fanfics, it's like I'm watching a teen soap opera if you know what I mean.**

**X sendonzakura X: Hehehe! I had a bit fun talking about the "Uryuu Bitch Slap" part if you can tell. :D And about Orihime, I'm kinda making her seem like the selfish, horrible, drama queen character. Hahaha, sorry Orihime fans! **

**AnuHit: Yes, fate does have a cruel humor. But I hope this chappie makes up for it! :D and Orhime is sometimes put on my hate list too ;P**

**Aizawa Ayumu: :'( sobs. Yeah, Ichi got hurt in the other chap, but he's all better in this one! :D and thanks for the info about Bleach's newest chappie!**

**The Dark End: Your review made me laugh aloud :) a single word review, but ment alot! Thanks!**

**Rukes: Wow, I think that's the first person to say that Orihime should jump off a cliff... But I totally agree with you! ^_^V**

**Ok! So that's it for this chappie! See you next time!**

**Pyon!**


End file.
